(Tremor OP Corner): Naruto the Thrice Cursed
by Tremor230
Summary: Rewrite of Poisonous Luminous Lightning. AU/OOC. Kept the basic idea but changed fruits and everything else. Summ: Years ago Minato was forced to watch the Masked Man kidnap his son Naruto oblivious that the Kyuubi had been sealed in Naruto's two younger sisters. Now Naruto is back, but he is not interested in rejoining Konoha. What is he planning? NO bad parents!Minato-Kushina,
1. Chapter 1

**Rewrite of " _Poisonous Luminous Lightning"_ with different Devils Fruit. I have only kept Moegi has she was in the previous version _Paw-Paw Fruit_ and " _Yachiru-like_ " attitude comprised.**

 **At story start:**

 **Naruto is 21 years old.**

 **The Twins are 16 years old. (They were born the Canon night of the attack of Obito to Kushina).**

 **Shinobi Academy finish when one is 15 (no child soldiers here!) and the Teams are done.**

 **Since Minato and Kushina are alive and well the girls and their respective Team waited one year to take the (Canon) Chuunin Exams.**

 **Fruit Used:**

 **For Naruto:**

 **Ope Ope no Mi – _Operation Fruit -_ (Trafalgar Law) **

**Gura Gura no Mi – _Tremor Tremor Fruit – (_ Edward Newgate – Marshal D. Teach _)_**

 **Ito Ito no Mi – _String String Fruit –_ (Donquixote Doflamingo)**

 **For Moegi:**

 **Nikyu Nikyu no Mi – _Paw Paw Fruit –_ (Kuma Bartholomew)**

 _ **NO OTHER FRUITS WILL APPEAR! NO OTHER SO DON'T ASK, THOSE FRUITS ARE EXTINCT!**_

 **Pairing: Naru** **to/Karin and later Naruto/Karin/Naruko and Minako.**

 **Naruko and Minako are two Ocs, Twin sisters born after Naruto and that hold respectively the Yang-Half of Kurama (Naruko) and Ying-** **Half** **(Minako).**

 **Naruto is their Big Brother, born 5 years before Obito's attack on Konoha that forced Minato to seal the Kyuubi inside the two girls.** **NO** ** _BAD PARENTS!Minato and Kushina_** **.**

 **Naruto's attitude has a reason, I prefer to tell you now before you start telling me I made him into an asshole.**

" **You bastard"** \- demon talking / jutsu.

"Let's finish this" – dialogue.

" _Can it get any worse?_ " - during flashback/Thoughts.

 ** _Have you seen how Trafalgar Law was dressed in Punk Hazard Arc? There, Naruto is like that plus the sword, sans the tattoos._ _Just to be clear._**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own and NEVER will own the material I use/used/will use and I will NEVER take money for this or anything else I write** **here** **so leave me alone, lawyers!**

 **Naruto the T** **h** **ri** **ce** **Curse** **d** **Chapter 1: The man with Three Curses.**

 ** **Konoha – Hokage Tower – Hokage's Office -****

"WE HAVE A BROTHER?!" a girl with long red hair and wearing a deep-red jumpsuit with black sleeves and black pants shrieked in shock.

"Why you never told us, dad?" the girl's twin sister, and wearing identical clothes,asked equally shocked.

They were Minako and Naruko Namikaze, twin daughters of the Fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze and his wife Kushina; the girls were perfectly identical twins resembling a tiny version of their mother but with their father's azure eyes, the only way to distinguish the two were the peculiar whiskers-like markings on their face as Minako had three on each cheek while Naruko had only two.

"We never told you for a simple reason...shame..." Kushina admitted with a sigh and unable to meet her daughters' eyes.

"Why? Was he a failure?" Minako asked.

"NO!" Minato answered angrily and slamming his fist of his desk before dropping down on his chair to bury his face in his hands.

"He was...He was braver at five years of age than what I was at twenty five...I never told anyone because I didn't want him to be ashamed by admitting to have me as his father..." the man admitted sighing.

"What happened?" Naruko asked confused.

"Years ago, when you two were just born a masked man attacked me to extract the Kyuubi..." Kushina whispered.

"The Fox? The one you said we have half each inside us?" Minako asked with wide eyes.

"Yes, we had barely managed to seal the two halves inside you two as soon as you were born when that man attacked us killing the ANBU guarding the area before taking you, Minako, as an hostage." the woman answered.

"Me!?" the young girl said shocked.

"He covered you, a newborn, in explosive tags and ordered me to hand-over your mother so that he could extract the Kyuubi, and contrary to the method we used I knew he would not have made sure Kushina would survive the thing...it was then that one of the nurses that helped us blurted-out the fact that the Fox was no longer inside your mother." Minato said with a strangled sob.

"And then? What happened?" Naruko asked.

"That man was enraged and threatened me, he would have killed you, Minako, had the Kyuubi Vessel not be given to him...he couldn't know that he was already holding half the Fox in his hands...and I...I almost told him so in fear of losing one of you." Minato admitted with an ashamed expression.

"And our brother?"

"He must have somehow understood the situation, because barely a second later he walked forward telling him HE was the new Jinchuuriki...he just...he just gave me and your mother a smile and lied to that man." the Fourth Hokage answered.

"So he took him?" Naruko asked.

"I tried to save both Minako and Naruto at the same time, but that man simply launched your sister up in the air and my instinct forced me to first grab her, when I looked away from the baby in my arms he was long gone with your brother...I have never seen him again nor my son..." the man answered.

"Naruto...That's why you called me like him, to honor his sacrifice!" Naruko said shocked.

"It was a pathetic way to remember him, I am sorry...I made a terrible mistake, I should have saved both!" Minato answered moving to catch both girls in a strong hug.

"You couldn't expect him to threaten a newborn baby, and I am sure our Oniichan is not holding a grudge!" Naruko said patting her father's back.

"It's a miracle to know that he is still alive and here in Konoha, but the fact that he never tried to contact us leaves me in fear of him hating us for never trying to save him..." Kushina admitted.

"Why? You never tried to find him?" Minako asked.

"We tried, but the man had hidden his traces well, and two years later we renounced; we believed that he would have killed Naruto as soon as he discovered the Fox was not inside him, so we focused on keeping you two safe...but that man never returned to try again and in the meantime we managed to hide the identity of Konoha's Jinchuuriki so to give you two a normal childhood." the Fourth Hokage answered.

"Maybe your brother by some miracle managed to escape, but seeing no-one looking for him..." Kushina added leaving her words hang in the air unable to finish her sentence.

"Where is he now? You said he was in Konoha." Minako asked.

"Can we meet him?" Naruko asked as well.

" _Sigh!_ You really want to meet him? He will probably not even show any reaction at seeing you, last time you saw each other he was five and you were newborns..." Minato said sighing sadly.

"...We still want to meet him, please, Dad!" Minako said after she and her sister exchanged a short glance of non-verbal communication.

"Okay. Okay, come with me. I was going there myself...you coming, Kushi-chan?" the Hokage asked.

"I am, I-I need to see him myself. I need to see my baby boy alive and well!" Kushina answered nodding.

" _Sigh!_ Then come with me, I'll have Ibiki use the cell normally used for interrogations." Minato answered.

"HE IS WITH IBIKI!?" the three women in the office yelled as one.

"We managed to capture him after a long hunt, he had been living in Mist Village under fake identity for the last ten years, he even took his Chuunin Exam in Kumo last year, it was by mere luck that one of our spies discovered his real identity as Naruto and alert us, three months later and everything was ready to bring him here, a squad of ANBU delivered him to Ibiki yesterday and they notified me immediately, I just preferred to wait for your return from your respective C-Rank Mission just in case you too wished to come." Minato answered.

"Our son has slept in a cell last night?! YOU CAN'T PRETEND HIM TO BE OPEN TO FORGIVE US IF WE BEGIN LIKE THAT'EBBANE!" Kushina howled in fury.

"IT WAS PROTOCOL! I had my hands tied since he was recognized as a shinobi of a non-allied Shinobi Village, especially since Mist up until last year was drowning in a Civil War and didn't even had a ' _proper'_ Mizukage!" the Hokage replied rapidly and with a scared expression.

"We'll explain it to him, Kaasan! He will understand!" Minako said equally scared.

"I bet Mist has a similar rule! He won't be angry!" Naruko added while hiding behind her sister.

"I really hope so, come on. LET'S GO THERE!" the woman answered as she marched out.

"...Dad? Why mom is no longer an active ninja?" Naruko asked shivering.

"We are no longer in a Shinobi War, darling. Unleashing your mother on the others would have been seen as an act of unnecessary cruelty even without the Kyuubi backing her up." Minato answered taking deep calming breaths.

"Not that she needs the Fox to be dangerous..." Minako muttered as they too left the office.

 ** **Few minutes later – T &I Department – Ibiki's office - ****

"Hokage-sama." Morino Ibiki said giving a deep bow to Minato as soon as he and his family entered.

"This is personal business and you know it, Ibiki-kun, so drop the formalities. How's he?" the man said worried.

"The boys had been gentle once discovered he was your own son, Minato. But he is one stoic bastard so you can stay sure he is okay...he is even too much calm actually," the scarred man answered signaling the others to follow.

" **Mind-walking**?" Minato asked.

"We preferred not to...he had this at the base of his neck near the left shoulder." Ibiki answered uncertain and showing a picture to the blond man.

"T-T-This is..." he said paling considerably.

"A Cursed Seal, 100% Made by Orochimaru. If we have to believe him he got the ' _Anko Treatment'_ some time ago and that is his souvenir." the Head of the Torture and Interrogation Department answered grimacing.

"Anko Treatment?" Naruko asked confused.

"It means he got experimented on and treated like family before that lurid bastard left him behind and with his own mark as the sole reminder of all his lies...The stigma of that traitor." a woman with purple hair hissed angrily in answer as she joined the group.

"Calm down, Anko. He too had been used, he didn't take the Seal voluntarily." Ibiki answered glaring at her.

"I am not angry at him, but at Orochimaru for doing this again to someone else." Anko answered cupping her shoulder with a disgusted expression.

"Another thing is that when we tried to suppress it the boy reacted violently, he almost managed to bite clearly off the hand of one of my colleagues." the T&I Head said shaking his head.

"Why?" Kushina asked shocked.

"He didn't want to say why at first, so I personally had to tire him down until he admitted that whatever that Snake fetishist did to him during his experiments years ago now it's only that Cursed Seal that is stopping it from killing him, so if we remove that Seal your son will die...at least this is what he told us, so to be safe we didn't try to suppress it anymore, just in case that too could kill him." Ibiki answered helpless.

"What kind of experiments did that traitor do with my baby?!" Kushina asked grabbing Ibiki's collar to slam him against the wall.

"I don't know, okay!? He won't tell and that thing stops Inochi from entering in his head, contrary to Anko's Seal that is dormant his is still perfectly active and will attack whoever enters as we know and saw happen in other cases with prototype seals, we can only guess how ' _vicious'_ a perfected one would be!" the man replied equally angry.

"Let him go, Kushi-chan. Let's just meet our boy." Minato said while gently separating the two.

"Okay...Okay, I am calm...sorry, Ibiki." the woman said taking deep breaths.

"Naah, It's fine. It's understandable...the boy is down there in room 24 and already hand-cuffed to the table and waiting for us." the man answered unconcerned.

"What can you tell us about him? How's he?" Naruko asked.

"Is he okay?" Minako added.

"I can tell you that he is healthy, sharp-eyed and a smart-ass...well-off economically speaking as well, when we caught him he was wearing a ' _Punk Hazard'_ coat and hat, those shops are not cheap." Ibiki answered snorting.

"Any news about his abilities?" Minato asked.

"Still soon to talk about abilities, but he is surely a registered Chuunin of Mist Village, fake identity or not the fight was regular so he has what it takes for the rank...anything else will need to wait for our spies to gather up the full info." Ibiki answered.

"Nothing else?" Kushina asked.

"He seems to be an accomplished swordsman, I would have chosen another sword though as a cursed one is a big weight to keep around." the scarred man answered shrugging.

"A cursed sword?" Minato said confused.

"Here: the infamous _**Kikoku**_ itself, not a copy. It's a large version of your normal everyday nodachi: oblong-shaped hand-guard trimmed with short white fur, a purple grip with two white rings around it and a yellow pommel, sheathed in a black scabbard decorated by white crosses from the opening to the bottom and with a small piece of red rope tied near its opening. Pretty big and heavy so not the usual weapon you strap to your back." Ibiki answered.

" _ **Kikoku**_...an honest-to-God _Ō Wazamono_ **(** _ **Great Grade Sword**_ **)** and both a _Meito_ and a _Yoko_ to booth..." Minato muttered impressed while looking at the pictures the others took of his son's possessions.

" _Meito_?" Minako asked.

" _Yoko_?" Naruko asked.

" **Meito** : A sword that has gained its own fame, that people would recognize it upon seeing it. In your brother's case this ' _Fame'_ comes from his sword being an ' _infamous'_ **Yoko**." Kushina answered.

"Which is a sword that carries a curse and brings misfortune to its wielders. This Curse usually can be overpowered if the user's luck is superior to its own power of misfortune." Minato added.

"Should I confiscate it?" Ibiki asked curious.

"No, if he can wield it it means he has defeated its curse, and unless we lock it somewhere away from human hands we would have a long stream of dead men on our conscience ESPECIALLY since the blade may resent us from removing it from its Master." the blond man answered shaking his head.

"As you wish. Here we are, your son is behind this door. Me and Anko will be behind the double mirror watching, the ANBU inside will actually leave if you insist, but I would prefer them remaining just in case."

"We have nothing to fear from our son, right Minato?" Kushina said in determination.

"Right!"

"As you wish. Go on, the show is yours now." the scarred man said as he and Anko entered from the door immediately next to the one Minato and his family were standing in front of with scared expressions on their faces.

"..."

"...Nervous?" Kushina whispered.

"Yeah...what about you?"

"Me too."

"On three?" Naruko offered swallowing hard.

"On three." the Hokage answered nodding.

"One..." Kushina said.

"Two..." Minako continued.

"THREE!" Naruko said as the whole family shoved open the door to hurry inside and actually falling on an heap in front of the table in the middle of the room.

Once recomposed himself and helped his wife and daughters to do the same Minato actually gave a look to the young man that should have been the son he had been forced to abandon years earlier; and he actually found himself relaxing at seeing his being at least in apparent good health once recognized that yes, that was definitely his son Naruto that the Masked Man had took away that night.

The prisoner was a slim man of a relatively tall height with faint shadows right under his cerulean eyes; sporting sun-kissed blond hair a majority of which obscured by his hat ( _northern-style_ _covered in_ _short_ _white fur with_ _s_ _pots on the bottom and a thick 'bill' on the front_ ) save for his sideburns and small goatee.

He was still wearing his yellow hooded t-shirt and black pants all covered by a long black coat at the moment opened on the front and the dark, pointed shoes he had on himself when the Hunter-nins brought him to Konoha instead of the normal prisoner garb; making Minato sigh in relief at understanding how well he had been treated by the others.

"Earrings?" Kushina hissed at her husband at seeing the young man's pierced ears.

"He seems like a cool guy..." Minako muttered to her sister, surprised to see how taller he was than her (s _he and her sister would probably need to stand on their toes to be as tall as him, she mused_ ) .

"Very handsome. We'll have to protect him from those dirty girls that will try to court him once released." Naruko answered nodding.

"Yeah!"

"Can I help you?" Naruto asked curious, regretting the question once he saw the four take in an huge breath with a wide smile on their face.

"I AM SO HAPPY TO SEE YOU!SO YOU ARE MY BROTHER?MY BABY, YOU ARE FINALLY HOME!HI, I AM YOUR SISTER MINAKO!" the four answered at the same time making the ANBU present and the prisoner sweat-drop.

"...Eh?" the blond hand-cuffed to the table said in confusion.

" _Ehm!_ Hokage-sama...can you please talk one at a time and slower? I don't think he understood a word of what you said." one of the ANBU said shyly.

"Oh!" Minato muttered embarrassed.

"So you are the Hokage? I imagined you to be taller."

"You are my son? You really are Naruto?" Kushina asked pleadingly.

"I don't go by that name in a looong time, red-hair-ya." the other answered.

"Red-hair-ya?" Kushina repeated with an heavy eye-tick.

"I don't know your names, so I have to improvise." the young man answered shrugging.

"I find hard to believe you don't know our names, we are pretty well known," Minato said sitting in front of his fellow blond.

"You have my hair and eye-colour, but the face structure is all Kushina's..." he then said with a longing sigh.

"Okay, okay! I know who you are. But what do you want from me?" the young man asked sighing.

"We." Minato said pointing at himself and then at Kushina and the Twins, "are your family and wish to have you back." he then said.

"Listen. I may be born here, but I have a life in Mist now, you can't pretend me to forget everything and return here."

"Why not?!" Kushina asked shocked.

"I am 21 and I lived in Mist Village ever since I was 15 after jumping from a foster family to the other around the Elemental Countries, my life is in there now." he answered.

"But...but..." the red-haired woman stuttered in horror.

"Listen, give us a chance, I don't know how you managed to survive and escape from that man, but we can help you! We can even find a way to remove Orochimaru's Cursed Seal without killing you!" Minato said.

"You can't remove it. Or better, you could as it was made to be removable by Orochimaru himself..." Naruto said shaking his head.

"Then we can do this! We can save you!" the Fourth Hokage answered smiling wide.

"I am cursed, my dear Hokage-ya...I have three curses hanging over me and this Seal on my neck is the only thing stopping them from breaking-down my body." the other said sighing.

"Three curses?" Minako asked worried.

"I can't tell."

"Get out, get out and tell Ibiki to come here and Anko to stay outside and be sure no-one is spying." Minato ordered immediately.

"As you wish, Hokage-sama." the ANBU Captain in the room said immediately before he and his men left the room.

"Here I am, Hokage-sama." Ibiki said as barely a minute later he entered the interrogation room closing the door behind himself.

"The recording." Kushina added.

"Already disabled." the man answered nodding.

"Okay, Naruto. We are alone and no-one other than us will know. Tell us how we can help." Minato said grabbing his son's hands and recoiling in shock at seeing him trying to free his fingers from the man's hold.

"... _Sigh!_ Fine. I have three curses on me, a gift from Orochimaru. While I was guest of the Snake Sannin he gave me an extract..."

 **Hidden Base – Orochimaru's lab – Naruto Age: 6 -**

In an ample room housing an incredibly furnished lab there could be seen a big metallic table where a blond kid had been strapped onto looking at the man looming above him with a small, satisfied smile.

"What's wrong, Naruto-kun? This is what you wanted...power and a way to get revenge on your dear daddy! You won't chicken out now, ne?" the pale man asked with a mocking sad expression.

"Orochimaru-sama, the extract is ready." an unidentified voice said from outside the kid's field of vision.

"Perfect! Do you remember the strange fruit dish you saw once entered here, Naru-kun?" Orochimaru said pointing at a near table and at the small dish holding three strange fruits that were enveloped in a translucent white flame and at the clear liquid dripping from it into a vial through several tubes.

"Uh?" the trapped kid muttered from his mouth-gag.

"I have some years got my hands on a very special plant I even managed to salvage from Konoha's dirty hands when they forced me to flee, it produces cursed fruits able to simulate Bloodline Abilities! But they have several downsides..." the Snake Sannin said, this time showing a _real_ sad expression.

"The Bloodline can be used by only one person and at their death the plant ' _regrows'_ the fruit containing said power, we tested several times and saw that no matter what the fruit's curse does not transfer to the descendants." the same unknown voice explained.

"Until now, that is..." the Sannin added smirking smugly.

"Because, you see...I have found a way to fuse the fruit with the subject enough for it to pass-on on their children and become a _proper_ Bloodline Ability. Why you may ask? Well, I'll just tell you that I may need someone with those abilities one day and I prefer to have their children have those powers and be loyal only to me." Orochimaru said chuckling darkly.

"But there was another problem, few months ago I have found myself wondering...Why only one fruit? Why not have someone eat two? Or three?...The final result wasn't a nice spectacle even for my tastes." the man added grimacing.

"The subjects all had their bodies break apart as soon as they gave a bite to the second fruit, either having their flesh ' _melt_ ' or down-right _'exploding'_ like water balloons. It was not nice to watch." the stranger added with a gagging tone.

"It was baffling, why that happened? Why someone could not get more than one power? Was it a joke of God? Of the Devil? It was the same as mixing existing Bloodlines, no results other than the death of the subject. Then I had the admittedly bad idea of starting to use the extract of the fruits instead of having the subjects eat them directly...Same results but with the added bonus that the fruit was then lost forever never to regrow on the plant." Orochimaru said with an ashamed expression at the ' _waste'_ of said fruits.

"In the end only four Fruit remained, the one of the first Test Subject of the ' _Fruit_ _Serum_ _Extract_ _ion_ _'_ method and those three we are going to us on you, Naruto-kun." the faceless voice said making the boy feel an hand mockingly pat his head.

"Since those can't apparently be cloned, and I tried everything so trust my words, this will be the final chance and then I'll be back on my Bloodline researches and completely forget about those fruits...yes, you'll be also dead if something goes wrong, but at least I would be able to say I made an honest try to help you." Orochimaru said shrugging before taking the now full vial of extract to pass it to his still unknown assistant.

"I had a brainwave yesterday, my Cursed Seal can empower the User's body and even transform it and infuse Nature's Energy inside their body...So I told myself: ' _Maybe_ _I can use one to strengthen the human body healing abilities to sustain the transformation!_ ' But who to use? The answer literally fell in my arms when I remembered the kid I took away with me when I left Akatsuki few months prior to that moment. You!"

"Orochimaru-sama theorized that your Uzumaki blood's natural High vitality and Healing powers would make you a perfect candidate once the Cursed Seal had been added to it."

"I created one specifically for this reason, a variation of my ' _Cursed Seal of Heaven'_ that focuses more on the Healing strengthening aspect, and since we are dealing with cursed fruits I think calling it ' _Cursed Seal of Hell'_ would be quite fitting isn't it? Hahahaha!" Orochimaru said before biting Naruto's neck making him spasm and lose consciousness.

 **Present time – Konoha – T &I Department -**

"I see..." Minato muttered with an horrified expression.

"So you hate us?" Kushina asked faintly.

"At the time I did. I was five and believed you lot just abandoned me, I was easy to talk into accepting being a guinea pig especially when Orochimaru technically saved me from being killed by that Masked Man in retaliation to my lie. Now I simply stopped caring about you and what you did, I have my own life to live so I can't waste time and brain-power into thinking about the _'what if_ ' or the ' _maybes'_." he answered bluntly.

"And it worked? Those three fruits gave you their powers?" the woman said worried.

"...I am here now, so what do you think happened, Kushi-ya?" the young blond man answered bitterly.

"So he abandoned you when it didn't work."

"That and the attack of some ANBU to the base helped the issue along, Orochimaru was very angry when his plant was destroyed along his research data and me and few others managed to escape during the chaos, not that he was worrying about us to begin with. I have lost every contact with them ever since." Naruto answered.

"They were our men, had I know you were that close...you would have returned to us sooner!" Minato said shocked.

"What will you do now?" Naruko asked.

"The Chuunin Exams start tomorrow, right?" the young man asked.

"Yes, you came here to watch?" Kushina answered.

"I'll use this as an occasion to cheer for the Team I know we have sent here to show we are back into being a proper Village now that the Bloodline Purge is over and Terumi-ya is our new Mizukage." Naruto answered shrugging.

"Will you cheer for us too?" Minako asked hopeful.

"You are my sisters then? The Twins I have left behind?" he asked back.

"Yes!" both girls answered as one before running at his sides to hug him.

"...So you liked those necklaces then." he whispered low enough so that only the girls could hear him.

"You were the one giving them to us?!" Minako whispered back with wide eyes.

"We just found them in front of our bedroom door last year!" Naruko added showing the matching necklaces both were wearing; a simple, segmented Uzu spiral made of amber with white gold bands holding the shards in place.

"I may have issues with _your_ parents, but I never forgot you two. But keep this a secret for now." he answered with a discreet wink.

"Thank you, oniichan!" both girls said hugging him once again.

"What are you three talking about?" Ibiki asked.

"Nothing!" the two girls answered sticking out their tongue.

"Let him go, Ibiki-kun. I am taking him home with us." Minato ordered.

"Thanks but not thanks, Minato-ya. I'll book a room in one of the Inns of the Village and I will sleep there." Naruto replied standing up as soon as his hand-cuffs went opened.

"Why?" Kushina asked sadly.

"I don't plan to stay here more than what it will take for the Exams to be over." he answered buttoning his coat up to under his neck to hide the Cursed Seal.

"NO!" Minako said grabbing his left hand in both of hers.

"You have to stay!" Naruko added doing the same to his right hand.

"I can't, I saw how people here treat the ones with a Cursed Seal, and I have an home already and a daughter to look after." Naruto answered.

"A DAUGHTER!?" Kushina shrieked in horror.

"Another victim of those fruits, her name is Moegi and she is the daughter of the other test subject survived Orochimaru's experiments, she inherited her mother's Fruit Curse and I promised to look after her when her mother died, she is 15 but has the mind of a little girl because of several traumatic experiences and I am her only safe-line, her being young didn't stop Orochimaru from experimenting on her to see how her powers worked." He answered nonplussed.

"She is almost our age..." Minako muttered horrified.

"And she has red hair, apparently I am cursed with caring about troublesome red-heads as well." Naruto answered smiling and patting her head making her blush in embarrassment.

"About that, you talked about three curses, you referred to the three fruits they tried to give you?" Minato asked.

"It can be seen like that." he answered uncaring.

"Listen, the Exams will last at least a couple of months, even if we don't live under the same roof at least consider the idea of reconnecting with us!" the Fourth Hokage pleaded grabbing his son's shoulder.

"We never wanted to stop looking for you, but after days, weeks even, we thought that man had killed you as soon as he discovered the Kyuubi was not inside you...At least try and reconnect with your sisters, they are innocent." Kushina added.

" _Sigh!_ I still have to stay here for the duration of the Exams and will cheer for the Twins. Other than that...well, don't bring your hopes too high yet." Naruto answered sighing.

"Okay." the young man's mother muttered weakly while looking down.

"Is still something, Kushi-chan...is still something." Minato said with a sad expression while hugging his wife.

"Big Brother..." Minako said sadly as she and her sister watched Naruto walk away escorted by Ibiki and Anko to retrieve his sword.

"We'll have him back in our life, don't worry. We'll be a big family again." the Fourth Hokage promised.

 **Later that night – Konoha Inn – Mist delegation room -**

A faint knocking at the door was all the noise that filtered inside the room making the sleeping blond snap his eyes open, carefully slipping out of bed without waking-up the small girl lying next to him he went to answer.

"Kabuto." he said sighing.

"Come outside, Naruto-kun, we need to talk." a bespectacled young man with pale hair said smirking.

"Coming, coming." the other answered grabbing his sword.

"Naru-kun?" a girl with fiery red hair asked with sleepy eyes from the bed next to his.

"Keep an eye on Moegi, Karin. I'll be back soon." he promised with a small smile.

"Be safe." she answered giving him a little peck on the lips.

"I will."

A short walk later and both men stood sitting on the roof of the Inn to watch the sleeping Village under them and the various rounds of guards keeping the roads safe.

"How was meeting your family after all this time, Naruto-kun?" Kabuto asked chuckling.

"Exactly like you and Lord Orochimaru expected, I felt nothing." Naruto answered shrugging.

"You sure? I know you were questioned and told them about your Cursed Seal." the other replied.

"I told them the bare minimum needed to calm them down, stop trying to remove it and do not make further questions, I didn't tell them YOU were the one helping Lord Orochimaru giving me those three fruits' power." the blond answered unconcerned.

"So you told them about your new powers?" Kabuto asked with narrowed eyes.

"No, I just told them the sad story we agreed on, they think Orochimaru left me behind just like he did with Anko, it was all them to translate the thing as me not gaining powers, I did nothing nor lied to them. I just omitted this or that detail." Naruto answered with a small smirk.

"Huhuhu! Very well played, Naruto-kun. Try to pretend to be interested in reconnecting with your family, like that we'll have someone keeping tracks of the Hokage." Kabuto said chuckling.

"But infiltrating the Village by being ' _captured'_ by their ANBU has been a pain, was it really necessary?" he asked.

"Contrary to me, you could not just stay in Konoha to spy on them with how many people know you, Suna as well was still considered an ally to the Leaf and Iwa was a no-no from the beginning, it all left Kumo and Mist as the only possible choices, and in the end it paid-up, you got a new sword AND Orochimaru-sama got to follow the Akatsuki's plans about the Village." Kabuto answered smugly.

"They have plans for the Jinchuuriki of Mist, the fact that he died during the Bloodline Purges has put a big stop on their schedule, now they'll need to wait for the Three-Tailed Beast to return." Naruto answered bored.

"Those bloodline samples you sent though were very useful, teaching you how to be a Medic had been a good idea." the bespectacled young man said.

"You trained me for all those years without stop, it was either me getting good or die trying." Naruto answered growling.

"But in the end it was worth it, isn't it? Now you know how to use two of those three fruits! A Pity the third one never managed to stick and activate." Kabuto said laughing.

"Why are you here now? You never told me." the blond said annoyed.

"Just to remember the plan, Orochimaru-sama wants young Sasuke to be marked by the Cursed Seal and attack the Leaf with Suna's help. When the Invasion start you'll have to kidnap the Uchiha boy and bring him to Oto, I'll take care of stopping others from following you." the other answered.

"I'll see what I can do, just see to let the Twins unscathed, last thing we need is a rampaging Biju NOT acting on our side." Naruto said getting up to walk inside the Inn.

"You say this for that reason...or because you don't want them to get hurt?" Kabuto asked amused.

"What do you think?" the blond answered nailing him with a terrifying glare.

"... _Sigh!_ Sorry if I insinuated something, now calm down." the young spy answered sighing.

"Remember why I am doing all this, you all promised me an identity of my own, no longer ' _The Son of the Yellow Flash'_ but a name for myself everyone will respect and the freedom of doing whatever I want with my life." Naruto said with narrowed eyes.

"You just follow your orders and Orochimaru-sama will help you become the greatest, are we okay, _Left Hand_?" Kabuto answered patting his shoulder.

"We are okay, _Right Hand._ You just tell Lord Orochimaru that I'll follow the plan, I'll do the rest." the blond answered.

"Good! Now go to sleep, you'll need all your strength to bear the Hokage's not-so-subtle hints about you returning to Konoha without snapping, Huhuhu!" the other said jumping down the rooftop.

"That's not fun...As it is not fun spying on people. **ROOM!** " Naruto said rapidly summoning a ' _circle'_ or air in his hand and then enlarging it into a wide translucent dome covering the whole Inn.

"You are under arrest for conspiring against Konoha!" the lone ANBU said joining the blond on the rooftop.

"You are alone?" he asked.

"I was just passing by, but I will be more than enough to capture a Chuunin." the masked black-haired woman said smugly.

"Bad idea, especially since you are inside my **Room**." Naruto replied nonplussed.

"And what would that mean?" The ANBU Woman asked taking a fighting stance.

"That you are mine to do as I please." he answered unsheathing his sword rapidly to give a wide horizontal slash that beheaded the woman from afar.

"AH!?" the ANBU shrieked in answer as he head went pulled towards the blond's waiting hand.

"I am not...dead?" she asked in disbelief.

"I'll need your heart for that." Naruto answered as he calmly walked towards the woman's body lying on the floor.

"M-m-my heart!?" the ANBU said scared.

"Yup! I just need to do this, **Mes!** ( **Mes** means _Scalpel_ in Dutch)" Naruto said making the woman's body float until it stood still standing in front of him and then striking it in the chest with his bare hand, causing her heart to expel out of the body encased in a glass-like cube and leaving a cube-shaped hole on the body where the heart was.

"There! Get back to your body." the blond then said making the woman's head reconnect with her torso.

"I am...still alive? I NEED BACK-UP!" the ANBU said sprinting away and outside the giant dome.

"HEY! You left your heart behind! Oh well..." Naruto said shrugging making his **Room** disappear before looking at the small cube holding the woman's heart still in his hand.

"I guess she doesn't need it." he muttered shrugging before throwing it up in the air before cutting it in two with his sword making the ANBU woman already far away fell to the floor mid-jump, dead.

"Sorry, ANBU-ya. But I still need Orochimaru and Kabuto so no rattling them out for you, I'll send my prayers to your soul." Naruto said with a bow before erasing every trace and re-entering the Inn.

"Wouldn't those two be surprised to see that all the fruits are working after all?" he then said moving his right hand towards the shadows making the man hidden in there choke in pain.

"Gotta keep a trump card hidden with the man holding your life in his hands and with his lackey, right?" the blond asked mockingly and pulling the hidden spy wearing an Oto forehead-protector towards him.

"W-W-What's this?!" the man asked with a wheezing tone.

"A trick of mine. Why were you spying on me?" the blond asked with a small, chilling smile.

"I-I-I _AGK!_ I was promised a place in Suna in exchange of your head and Kabuto's!" the spy admitted as a thin line clutched his throat tightly.

"Anything else?"

"T-T-The girls! The Kazekage said that I could have been free to keep the two girls you always have around if I helped him!" he answered scared while trying to free his hands.

"You mean Karin and Moegi? They are off-limits and _everyone_ in Oto knows this Orochimaru comprised." Naruto answered snarling angrily making the man's limbs stretch painfully in four different directions.

"Who else knows that me and Kabuto work for Orochimaru and Oto?" the blond asked.

"Only the Kazekage! I went directly to him last week! He told me to say this to no-one else! How are you doing this without hand-seals!?"

"Strings, you idiot. The third Fruit they gave me was all about strings, it was a pain to train it without them noticing that I had that power as well, but it was worth it in the end."

"Why are you telling me this?" the scared man asked.

"I thought it would have been nice explaining to you how you will die."

"NO! WAIT!"

" **Parasite String.** " Naruto said uncaring as a a too-thin to be visible string got attached onto the man's spine at the base of the neck, incredibly manipulating his movements like a marionette.

"I-I-I can't control my body!" the spy said horrified.

"I know, that's the point of the technique. Now take that kunai and cut your throat, would you kindly?" the blond asked walking away while still pointing at the trapped man.

" _GURGLE!_ " as soon as the gurgling sound of the victim drowning in his own blood reached his ears the young man dropped the technique making the Oto spy fall on the floor dead.

"And now I'll have to alert Orochi-ya and Kabuto-ya about this information leak and the Kazekage's try at betrayal...The good news is that at least like this I will consolidate my supposedly ' _alliance'_ to the Snake Sannin even more...as if being chosen as his second most trusted agent after Kabuto was not enough already. What a drag." the blond said sighing before finally returning to his room.

He just hoped the annoyances were over and no other issues decided to pop-up tomorrow as well, that was stress he didn't need.

 **Here we are, the new version of my "Naruto with thre Devil Fruits" project. I hope you liked the new concept, if not, then it means this was a project I am not able to develop properly.**

 **Have a nice day.**

 **Tr230.**


	2. Chapter 2

****_FOR THE LAST TIME!_** **Naruto's attitude** **has a reason** **,** **he NEEDS to follow Orochimaru because the man can remove the Cursed Seal at any moment and KILL HIM! Like Law with Vergo, Orochimaru holds Naruto's life in his hands and the blond** ** _knows it_** **! It's either appear like a trust-worthy** **and** **obedient right-hand-man (Like Kabuto) or death; the fact that only the Cursed Seal keeps Naruto's body from breaking down is also why Orochimaru CAN'T use him as a spare body: it's too risky and Orochimaru knows it.****

 ** **Sorry the half-rant.****

 **Pairing: Naru** **to/Karin and later Naruto/Karin/Naruko and Minako.**

 **Naruko and Minako are two Ocs, Twin sisters born after Naruto that hold respectively the Yang-Half of Kurama (Naruko) and Yin-Half (Minako).**

" **You bastard"** \- demon talking / jutsu.

"Let's finish this" – dialogue.

" _Can it get any worse?_ " - during flashback/Thoughts.

 ** _Have you seen how Trafalgar Law was dressed in Punk Hazard Arc? There, Naruto is_ _dressed_ _exactly_ _like that plus the sword, sans the tattoos._ _Just to be clear._**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own and NEVER will own the material I use/used/will use and I will NEVER take money for this or anything else I write** **here** **so leave me alone, lawyers!**

 **Naruto the Thrice Cursed Chapter 2: Exams.**

 **Konoha – streets – in front of Mist delegation's chosen Inn -**

"So we'll have to play along?"

"We are already doing it with Orochimaru and Kabuto, doing the same with my parents is not different, Karin."

"As long as we are together I can do this."

"Thanks."

"I can help too, Naru-chan!"

"Of course you can, Moegi-ya. Of course you can."

"He is coming."

 **With Minato -**

"Good morning, Minato-sama!"

"Good morning, Lord Hokage!"

"Good morning," Minato answered the various people with a gentle smile as he passed by them, he loved his beloved Villagers, but still, deep in his heart he would kill to see his own son say the same thing with their same smile.

Steeling himself with a deep breath he moved closer to the blond and waved a little gaining a small bow of the young man's head in answer.

"Good morning, Hokage-sama." Karin said with a small bow and adjusting her glasses.

"Morning!" Moegi added energetically.

"I didn't know you were an early-riser." the blond Hokage said chuckling.

"Sleeping cuts down on training time, father." Naruto answered smirking.

"At least this means we can have breakfast together, it was nice of you to accept Kushi-chan's invitation." Minato answered as the small group started walking away.

"Would she have stopped asking had I refused?"

"I can't either confirm or deny...But off the records no, she would have kept asking!"

"She seems like a very insistent woman," Karin said crossing her arms.

"It's your future mother-in-law, try to be on good terms with her." Naruto said shaking his head.

" _Tche!_ "

"M-Mother-in-law?!" Minato asked in shock.

"What? There were doubts maybe?" the red-haired girl hissed with narrowed eyes.

"No-no! None whatsoever!"

"Dad!"

"Onii-chan!" two voices rang-out followed by the sound of rapid running.

"YOU TWO!" the Hokage yelled with wide eyes.

"You are supposed to go to the Academy! The first test starts in twenty minutes!"

"B-But!" Minako stammered.

"But we want onii-chan to accompany us!" Naruko continued saying.

 _Sigh!_ "Up for a detour? Please? They are as stubborn as their mother..." Minato asked groaning.

"I can't see why not." Naruto answered shrugging a little.

"Thank you!" both girls said at the same time with an huge smile.

"Nice to meet you, I am Karin! I am his girlfriend and this is Moegi."

"Hi!" the short girl added waving.

"Gloves?" Minako muttered curious.

"She needs to keep her hands covered at all times." Karin answered.

"That's not important! You instead..." Naruko hissed.

"Yes?" the young woman asked, eeping a little when the two girls marched up until invading her personal space to look at her up and down from head to toe with narrowed eyes.

"We'll keep our eyes open!" Minako said.

"We'll observe your every move!" Naruko added.

"And if you break our Onii-chan's heart we will destroy you." both said in chorus with their eyes flashing red.

"O-Okay!" the other answered unnerved.

Totally ignoring the girls, either voluntarily or not is up to debate, Minato was managing with some difficulty to talk with Naruto, clearly doing his best to re-establish a connecting with his estranged son.

"Do you always carry your sword on your shoulder? Isn't it annoying? I get it that because of its size **_Kikoku_** can't be strapped to your back or waist...But why not using a Sealing Array? I can easily draw one for you on your hand if you want." the Hokage offered.

"I would appreciate the gesture, Minato-ya, even just for emergency situations. But I have to decline as I came to enjoy its weight on my shoulder and hand, it makes me feel safe so I don't mind carrying it around." the other answered with a small smile as he playfully bumped his shoulder with the sheathed blade.

"...I wouldn't try to use some sort of Mind-controlling Seal or stuff like that to trap you here, you know? I would really make a Storage Seal only." the man whispered with an hurtful tone.

"I never said you would have tried that."

"But you thought that."

"...Touche."

"HERE WE ARE!" both Twins said as the Academy came into view interrupting the small talk.

"Who's your Teammate by the way?" Naruto asked.

"Shino Aburame."

"He is a very smart but silent boy." Minato added pointing at a quiet boy wearing sunglasses that was calmly waiting for the twins near the entrance.

"Smart enough to keep his hands away from improper places?" Naruto asked with narrowed eyes.

"Of course! That's why I choose him!...And he is also a good strategist, not a Nara but good enough. But that's less important."

"Good choice."

"We can defend ourselves, dad!" Naruko said.

"But I am happy that onii-chan is worried about us." Minako added smiling.

"Huhuhu! Of course I am worried..." the young man answered chuckling as he moved closer to the two.

"...You belong to me after all." he then muttered with a tiny, feral smile.

"O-Oniichan?"

"Oh! Those must be your year-mates, right?" Naruto said as if nothing happened and turning towards another small group of arriving Genin.

"Naruko! Minako!" a girl with pink hair said waving excitedly.

"Oh! Sakura-chan!" Minako said waving back.

"Why so late?" her twin asked curious.

"Got a problem with a trio of Genin from Suna, they were playing bully with some kids and we got derailed." a boy with black hair answered sighing.

"You must be Itachi-kun's brother, Sasuke, am I right?" Naruto said curious.

"Y-you...You know him?! And you called him Itachi-kun! Do you know him personally?" Sasuke asked with wide eyes.

"We used to be playmates, your father Fugaku had high expectations for both of us so he ' _permitted me'_ to play with your brother." the young man answered sighing.

"And you remember all that?" the other boy with Sasuke, an Inuzuka, asked.

"It's not difficult if it is one of your last treasured memories...And you have physical proofs." the other answered sighing and showing an old-looking photo of two kids to Sasuke.

Nor it was hard remembering it when Orochimaru had found oh so funny to tell him everything about it (and the true reasons behind Itachi's killing spree) years later once the news of Itachi's extermination of the Uchiha Clan became knew, learning that a mass Murderer was the same kid in the picture with you that was apparently your best friend as well was easy to burn in a man's mind.

"WAAAA! _Chibi_ Onii-chan is soo cuute! I am never tired to see it!" Naruko answered with a wide smile.

"The date...Here you both were four..." Sasuke whispered with an empty voice, looking intently at the young Itachi's face that was so similar to his own to actually scare him.

 _Naruto and Itachi:_ _Best Friends!_ Was written behind it in two different styles of children's scrawl.

 _(Both Naruto and Itachi are the same age in this fic, please accept it.)_

 _Sigh_! "I can testify this being true, I was the one who took that picture, Fugaku used to always insist in having Itachi join the Academy sooner than normal and your brother would always answer that unless Naruto came too, he would not have attended."

"Can we talk later? Please?" Sasuke asked handing back the picture.

"I'll see what I can do."

"Naruto? _HE_ is your brother?!" Sakura asked amazed to the twins.

"Yup!"

"Told you our Onii-chan was cool!"

"Nice to meet you." he answered calmly.

"Ah! Sakura Haruno, I am Naruko and Minako's classmate. Nice to meet you, Naruto-san!" the girl replied bowing.

"Huhuhu! You have a very nice name, Pinky-ya."

"P-P-Pinky-ya?!" the girl repeated scandalized.

"And a very cute forehead. I like it." he then said playfully bumping her forehead with a finger.

"So? Move along! You can't be late for the Exams!" Minato said smirking amused making the Genin scram inside the Academy.

"YES, HOKAGE-SAMA!" the running kids answered without stopping their mad dash.

"So? Breakfast?" Karin asked sighing.

"Breakfast." both blond men answered nodding.

 **With Minako and Naruko – Academy Classroom - Few minutes later -  
**

"...A cute forehead..." Sakura muttered as her face burned dark-red.

"Hoy! Hoy! Hoy! What's with that happy expression?" Naruko asked snarling.

"Our Onii-chan was just being gentle, don't get strange ideas." Minako added with a glare.

"But he did give her a pet name, it must mean he likes her a little at least!" Kiba answered laughing.

"K-K-KIBA!" the pink-haired girl screeched embarrassed.

"SHUT-UP!" both twins yelled as one in rage instead, silencing both them AND the class as a whole.

"So you met Lord Hokage's son? They say he is a swordsman from Mist Village now, is that right?" a blond girl asked curious.

"Yeah, he is a ninja of Mist, Ino, and he even has a Legendary Cursed Sword!" Minako answered.

"A Legendary Cursed Sword? Which one? What did it look like?" an older girl already seated at a desk asked immediately.

"I don't know, Tenten! Calm down!" Sakura replied annoyed.

"It's the **_Kikoku_** sword, name's good enough?" Minako said.

"THE _**KIKOKU**!?_ H-H-He has it?! Can I meet him? Can I? Can I? Can I? Please!?" the girl, Tenten, asked back.

"Your fixation for weapons is disturbing, Tenten." the girl's Teammate answered scoffing.

"Shut it, Neji!"

While this was happening, the two twins had moved slightly away to have a more private conversation among themselves.

"Hoy, nee-chan?" Naruko muttered.

"Yes?" Minako answered.

"...I don't like all the interest those girls have for Naruto-niichan."

"Me neither."

"What should we do?"

"Let's keep our eyes open, just in case."

"Okay."

"..."

"...Hey? Neechan?" Naruko asked again.

"Yes?"

"Do you think he was serious when he said we _belong_ to him?"

"I hope so. It would make things easier."

"You mean..."

"Why? You didn't?"

"...Yeah, I did."

"Then there is no problem, yes?" Minako asked with a sinister smile.

"Do we need to keep the lie ongoing?"

"It's necessary." she answered coldly.

"How long before..."

"Two years. We need to wait until Jiraiya finally takes his head out of his ass and introduces us to Sage Training with the Toads and master it."

"Two years?! Too long!" Naruko said moaning while slumping down her shoulders.

"I can wait, if you can't, then just step back."

"I won't! Never!" the girl hissed angrily.

"Good!" Minako said pleased.

"What are you two talking about?" Kiba asked confused.

"Kiba, I don't think that it's anything you should ask about, otherwise they would have openly told us." a boy with sunglasses answered with a plain tone.

"Thank you, Shino." Naruko said smirking grateful.

"No problem." the boy answered with a slight nod.

"ALRIGHT, BRATS! Mouths closed, ears open and asses glued to the chairs, I am Morino Ibiki and for the next two hours I am going to use your minds as my new fuck-toy!" an heavily scarred man ordered as he and six other ninja entered the room.

"This written text will be the only thing helping you NOT remaining Genin for the rest of your pathetic lives while my sweet voice will become the voice of God himself until the end of this Test so you WILL listen to the rules, got it?!" the man barked making the assembled Genin flinch.

"Good! As soon as I give the command you will turn the paper and start, the rest of the Rules will be explained as we go thought it. START!"

At that, dozens of papers went turned at the same time soon making only the faint noise of pens writing on paper at high speed reign inside the classroom.

 **Meanwhile – Hokage Residence – kitchen -**

While the written Test was taking place, the Hokage and his wife were playing host to Naruto, Karin and Moegi all sitting at the same table in a small, simple and informal home-made breakfast in the Village Leader's kitchen.

"I am happy to see you here," Kushina said smiling wide.

"Strained relationship or not, we are still family. Having breakfast together is nothing too extreme for me," the young man (now sans hat and with the coat left open) answered simply.

"That's a relief," his mother answered relieved.

"Not to sound nosy, but shouldn't you be overlooking the Written Exam, Hokage-sama?" Karin asked.

"We are having breakfast as a family, Karin, so ' _Minato-san'_ is more than good enough for now. I am sure Tsunade will be able to handle that for me until we have done, _this_ is more important." Minato answered chuckling.

"How are the Chuunin Exams structured here? In mine we had to go thought Information Gathering, Survival tactics and then a Fighting Tournament." Naruto asked.

"It's exactly like that here too, each Village has its own methods, but at the core of the Chuunin Exam is basically the same...Although...Mist Village..." the Hokage said uneasy.

"Zabuza gave us a bad name just like Kisame Hoshigaki did, yes; but we are slowly working towards ' _Fix_ _ing_ _'_ our image. And the recent bout of Madness of our last Mizukage didn't help in that to be honest, but if one has to listen to Terumi-ya, she will fix everything."

"I am curious, will there ever be a new ' _Seven Swordsmen of the Mist_ ' formation?" Kushina asked.

"In an ideal world? Our new Mizukage hopes so even just to maintain tradition, but of all the swords they had only _Hiramekarei_ is still in our possession, until we recover those, the _Seven_ will be just a memory or a bad copy of their former glory."

"Then what happened to the other swords?" Minato asked.

"Kisame has **_Samehada_** and Zabuza was the **_Kubikiribochou_** holder that I know _YOU_ people have stored somewhere after an eventful Mission in Wave thanks to the twins telling me; _**Nuibari** , _**_Kabutowari_** and ** _Shibuki_** 's whereabouts instead are a mystery as the last holders all died away from the Village."

"One...Two...Your list lacks one." Minato said after a rapid calculation.

"Huhuhu! The **_Kiba_** Twin Swords, I recently had the occasion to meet Kurosuki Raiga, the one that had ended-up holding them, and after a long hunt managed to corner him."

"And?" Kushina asked.

"He managed to escape, not fully _intact,_ but he was still alive." Naruto answered calmly.

"At least you are okay, you and Mist Village will have another chance to take those swords back, do not worry." Kushina said with a reassuring smile.

"At least now you know the face and name of the guy," Minato added patting the young man's shoulder.

"That's true." he answered chuckling.

He loved the fact that his parents were so eager to fill the blanks in his answers and build his lies for him and accept them as truth immediately after, it was almost making him feel bad for doing this, but he still had his own plans to carry on and he didn't need further obstacles until he was done.

" _I said Raiga-san escaped alive, not that he still has the swords with him; to be sure I have cut away both his arms at the shoulder,_ _probably an over-kill solution, but he was adamant in not letting go of the_ _Kiba_ _swords...I had no other choice._ " the young man thought in satisfaction, a subtle movement of his body and he confirmed the presence of the small scroll he used to seal the blades in an hidden pocket of his coat.

"Changing topic: who is the Proctor of the first Task?" Naruto asked honestly curious.

"The Head of our T&I Department, Ibiki-kun. You know him." Minato answered.

"Scarface-ya? You are subjecting my sisters to that man?" Naruto asked with narrowed eyes.

"They will be fine! Me, Kushina and both Tsunade and Jiraiya trained them, they are tougher than what they look, give them some credit! The girls will clean the floor with the other Genin!" Minato answered with a proud smile.

"I'll hold you on that, any chance we would be able to watch the other parts?" Karin asked.

"Yeah! Moegi wants to see Naru-chan's sisters in action!" Moegi added.

"Well, technically none of you are from Konoha...So I shouldn't take you to see the Exams unless you are part of a Team entourage..."

"How come you say that, Hokage-ya? Does breaking some rules scare ya that much? Not even for your own flesh and blood?" Naruto asked with a challenging smile.

"Oh! Oh! Oh! Now that is a low blow and you know it!" Minato said bristling.

"So?"

"Fuck it! Come along you all! We are going to see how Minako and Naruko are doing, if people make a fuss, I'll remember them who is in charge here!" the Hokage answered growling.

"Help me clean the table before that!" Kushina growled in answer.

"I'll help you, _Okaa-san_." Karin said smiling deviously.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!" the red-haired woman shrieked in answer.

"I called you ' _Mother'_. Why? I can't call my future mother-in-law like that?" the girl replied simply.

"M-M-M-MOTHER-IN-LAW?!"

"Oooh, boy!" Minato said whining.

 _Sigh_!"This will take some time fixing." Naruto added shaking his head.

"TOO SOON! TOO SOON! TOO SOON!"

"MOTHER-IN-LAW! MOTHER-IN-LAW! MOTHER-IN-LAW!" both women kept repeating while growling at each other.

 **With Minako and Naruko – two hours later – Forest of Death -**

Once finished the Written Test, the classroom was introduced to the second Proctor of the Exam, one Anko Mitarashi woman, and were ordered to reach as fast as they could the location of the second part of the Chuunin Exams: the Forest of Death.

"What do you think?"

"We have the Heaven Scroll, meaning that we need the Earth one to proceed, we have been the first ones to enter and have a limited amount of time to reach the Tower in the middle. We need to set-up our camp as soon as possible." Shino answered.

"Good. Any Team you others think we should pay more attention to?" Minako asked.

"The Suna Team with the red-haired boy is one, the guy has the air of one not completely there mentally, not that his ramblings about mothers and blood help making him sound less of a threat." Naruko answered.

"The Team from Sound Village, they seem eager to prove their strength and may attack us at the slightest provocation or even ambush us just because you two are Hokage-sama's daughters." Shino said.

"That is also true, and I think that those guys from Kumo as well are to be kept at distance, the way the girl of the Team was looking at us gives me the creeps." Minako added shivering.

"Then I guess I will be forced to help you." a new voice said chuckling.

"Kabuto!" Naruko said jumping in surprise with wide eyes.

"Yep! We'll keep you company for a little until either you or us we'll get a scroll," the bespectacled ninja answered with an annoying smile.

"Why?" Shino asked with a suspicious tone.

"Personal gain mostly, Minako and Naruko are strong by their own right and together our two Teams have higher chances to hunt-down and get the scrolls we need, that's all." the other answered with a non-threatening gesture of his hands.

" _And_ _if I keep you two occupied and safe, Naruto-kun will be able to focus on keeping the ANBU occupied so that Orochimaru-sama will_ _be free to_ _brand Sasuke-kun with the Cursed Seal. With me here with those two, he won't have a choice but follow his orders and_ _do_ _as he was told, just in case he may start having second thoughts about obeying Orochimaru-sama even with the '_ _ **Kill-Switch** '_ _Cursed Seal keeping him alive still present on his neck._ "

One could never be sure of an underling's loyalty after all, especially when dealing with someone as ' _Volatile'_ as Naruto and his barely-suppressed obsession for those twin sisters; as if Kabuto and Orochimaru didn't know he used to sneak-out of Mist and Sound to infiltrate Konoha to visit them, Kabuto himself secretly helped him! Why? The Snake Sannin found funny to watch the boy grow always more obsessed with his sisters. They of course knew every detail of what he was doing once outside Sound, so to be always ready to kill him had he tried to betray them before they could be sure of his loyalty.

 **Meanwhile - Entrance to the Forest of Death -**

The Village Hokage, his wife, Anko and Ibiki, several ANBU, Naruto and the girls were watching as a body with a completely melted face was being covered with a white cloth, lifted on a stretcher and rapidly took away.

"So our scouts were right...He is here." Anko hissed.

"Are you sure you want to go in there?" Minato asked worried.

"My sisters are in that forest along Orochimaru, I won't let that man get too close to them."

"I will accompany him!"

"ANKO?!" Ibiki said angrily.

"We both need to do this, he branded the two of us after using our weaknesses and doubts against us. What do you think? Ready to face the bastard?" the woman asked determined.

"Let's move." the young blond man answered nodding.

"I can track him down for you if you want!" Karin offered.

"How?"

"She is a sensor, a very gifted one. You sure? It will be dangerous." Naruto answered.

"Moegi will be with me," the red-head answered.

"Okay, let's move then!" Anko answered hurrying towards the entrance.

"Pay attention, please! He still can kill you, remember." Kushina said scared.

"For some reason he never tried before, it may mean that he might have some secret plan for you," Minato added with narrowed eyes.

"I suspect the same, but Minako and Naruko are in there, I can't risk him killing them just because they are in his way for a reason or another..." Naruto answered looking towards the Forest.

"...I am sorry then." Kushina muttered as she rapidly moved to strike the young man's back.

" ** _Parasite String._** _"_ Naruto thought as an hair-thin string detached from his shoulder to connect with the woman's spine to block her completely.

" _Ugh_!"she groaned unable to move.

"Let's go!" Anko growled pulling the young swordsman by the arm towards the Forest.

"Kushina?" Minato asked in confusion as soon as his wife managed to regain control of her body.

"My body stopped working, I tried to hit him and in an instant I couldn't feel anything from the neck down and was paralyzed..." she answered shocked.

"How did he do that?" the Hokage muttered curious as he watched the gate his son used to enter.

 **With Naruto and Anko -**

" _Sorry, but I can't let your being over-protective stop me! Kabuto is with the twins to '_ protect them' _and stop them from interfering, meaning that they are basically hostages to_ _remember_ _me_ _to_ _cooperate. Tch! Even after all those years they still are not sure, it was a miracle I managed to train the_ _String Fruit_ _in secret, after finding-out their spies following me around by chance, I learned to be extra-cautious, but I still had to pretend...I can't wait for the day I will be able to strangle those two._ " Naruto thought bitterly as Karin rapidly took the head of their group.

"To the right, he is not too far." the girl said as she rapidly switched trees in her jumping.

"We are almost there, Naru-chan!" Moegi said smiling from the young woman's back.

"Good. I can't wait!" Anko said with a feral smile.

 _Sigh!_ "Keep your cool, Anko-ya." the young man said sighing annoyed as the woman's presence was an annoying variable he had not anticipated.

"ANBU incoming!" Karin said making the young blond man nod with narrowed eyes.

"Someone is spying us." Naruto muttered making Anko and the masked shinobi joining them stop abruptly.

"Uh? You said something?" the woman asked confused.

"Moegi?" Krin muttered to the girl latching to her back.

"Uh?"

"Move her to that candy store at the opposite side of Konoha."

"Okay!" the small girl said smiling and taking away her gloves to show cat-like pads on her palms.

"WATCH OUT!" Karin yelled faking fear as soon as Moegi was near Anko.

"What- _ **Pop**!_ " as soon as she turned around Moegi stealthy patted the woman's back making her disappear.

"Naruto! Something happened to Anko!" Karin said immediately.

"Dammit. You saw anything?" Naruto asked to the four ANBU that had joined them.

"Just you others stopping and then Anko-san disappear." the woman guiding the group answered.

"I see, let's break-up then, we'll go check that way." the young man answered.

"Be careful if you go alone. As for you others, move-out, men!" the female ANBU answered nodding as she and the others started tree-jumping towards the East sector.

"Naruto-kun?" Karin asked.

"Wait... **Room**!" the blond answered enlarging the spherical dome so that it covered him and the others, startled ANBU comprised.

Unsheathed his sword the young man moved through rapid slashes cutting the bewildered masked shinobi to pieces along the trees and rocks around them before sheathing it back and handing it to the girl next to him.

" **Shambles**!" he then said moving his hands in a circular manner making the hundreds of ' _pieces'_ he created with both humans and objects fly around at high speed.

"It's always too creepy to watch..." Karin muttered grimacing as heads and feet switched places, legs went connected with shoulders and rocks took the place of chests and vice-versa while mouths and hands joined as one on foreheads or chinsas knees and eyes tried to co-exist on the ANBU's faces along tree branches and pieces of bark.

"And just to be sure... **Shambles**!" Naruto added as in a bout of over-zealousness he made the hearts of those people pop-out and switch place between the ANBU.

"Good. Let's go, between switched body parts and switched minds we should have bought that man enough time for him to be satisfied," the blond said hurrying towards Orochimaru's Chakra Signature.

"Will they be fine?" Karin asked.

"The body parts can be easily reattached by another person without the need of operation, after Orochimaru has done I will hunt them down and switch-back their minds, I just need them out of the way until the Uchiha boy is branded."

"We have no choice but help that monster, eh?" the redhead asked defeated.

"He has total control of the only thing keeping me alive AND his right-hand man is keeping my sisters hostage in all but name, personally I have no choice...But you and Moegi still do instead." he answered sighing.

"It's the same for us too instead. Moegi is terrorized by him and I am not even close to match his strength so I too can become his next test-subject at the moment notice...Please tell me that one day you will be able to kill him!" she answered helpless.

"I am working on it." the young man answered in determination.

 **With Orochimaru – several minutes later -**

"My dear Sasuke...That little gift of me is only the first step, soon the revenge you always wished for will be on the palm of your hand, you'll know the rest when you will be ready." The Snake Sannin said with a short laugh as he watched the almost-unconscious boy gasp in pain while holding his neck.

" **SHIDENSEN**!" ( _Flash of purple Lightning_ ) A voice yelled as a blur moved towards Orochimaru.

"YOU?!" the Sannin said while dodging the sword swipe that managed to cut the immense tree he was on in two horizontally.

"I came to help the boy, but I was late apparently and you got your Mark on him all the same." Naruto answered with a an unseen fanged smirk.

"So you want to play hero, boy?" Orochimaru answered chuckling, both him and the blond knowing full-well that the true meaning of his question was lost to the ones watching.

"I never forgot what you did to me and the others while we were under your care. So if I can have a shot at you before dying, I'll take the chance" Naruto answered simply.

"N-N-Naruto...-san..." Sasuke muttered weakly.

"Ufufufu! Then show me what you can do, Naruto-kun!"

"Sakura?" the young man asked without moving his eyes away from the Sannin.

"Y-Y-Yes?" the girl replied scared.

"I'll try to buy you time, you and Kiba-san try to take Sasuke-san as close to the Tower as possible, ANBU are searching the area and will help you,"

"O-O-Okay! J-Just be careful!"

"Yeah! Don't die!" Kiba added as both took Sasuke away rapidly.

"...That boy is a complete failure at cheering for people." Orochimaru said shaking his head as soon as the Genin trio disappeared from view.

"In a way he was not exactly wrong. All done with the Cursed Seal?" Naruto asked disinterested while relaxing his pose.

"All according to the scenario, Naruto-kun! I take that the ANBU squad was suitably dealt with?"

"I **Shambles** -ed them some. Moegi in the meantime used her powers to shot Anko at the other side of Konoha, just in case." the blond replied smirking viciously.

"Moegi's Paw-Paw powers can move everything...Strange ladies comprised." the kid added with a low voice while hiding behind Karin.

"Ufufufufu! I love that trick of yours, it helped my researches a lot, Naruto-kun! Now! Since you wanted to play hero...We'll have to make it convincing." Orochimaru said chuckling darkly.

 _Sigh!_ "Tell me the truth, Orochi-ya-sama...It's just your revenge for my almost cutting you?" the young man asked defeated.

"I hate that nickname! EVEN IF YOU ADD ' _-SAMA'_ TO IT! And yes, it's your punishment as I am almost certain you wouldn't have minded cleaving me in half." the Sannin answered growling.

"You have no proofs of that..."

"You sure? Come on! I'll be gentle!" Orochimaru answered jumping the blond.

"You are never gentle... **KAMUI**! ( _It literally means_ _Divine Majesty_ _...I think?_ )" the young man answered punching forward towards the Snake Master ' _crack_ _ing_ ' the air and sending a devastating shock-wave through the air in his direction obliterating him in an huge splattering of mud and even turning several huge trees behind that to splinters shaking the whole forest.

 _(Yes, I know there is already a Kamui Jutsu, I'm aiming at that confusing revelation all the same.)_

"Neither are you, me and Kabuto taught you well." Orochimaru, the real one, admitted with a pleased tone as he appeared behind the blond to kick the side of his head launching him away making him break his right arm at the impact with the terrain.

" **ROOM**!" the young man answered hissing in pain.

"Oh! That's going to be unpleasant..." the Sannin admitted as the near splinters of the destroyed trees went pointed towards him.

"AH!" Naruto yelled as the wooden projectiles shot forward with a gesture of his un-broken arm.

"You cheat? Then I cheat too, Naruto-kun!" Orochimaru replied going through hand-seals and making the young man's Cursed Seal burn in blinding pain.

"GAAAAAAH!" screaming in agony he was forced to drop the Room making dodging the splinters easier for Orochimaru that just acted a Substitution with a near piece of wood.

"I-I...I didn't know you could do this, DAMMIT!" Naruto yelled while taking huge gulps of air and clutching the still tingling mark on his neck.

"A little extra I added just to be sure you complied, I never had the occasion to use it as a shocking collar since you had always been well-behaved and obedient, but it's a nice ace in my sleeves should you somehow start thinking about betraying me." Orochimaru answered amused.

"I am not suicidal, thank you...It makes my pain receptors flare-up, am I right? Every single one of them starting from the neck area and at the same time so to overflow my brain in pain signals." the young man said annoyed.

"Correct! Ten out of Ten, my faithful student and ' _Left Hand'_! I see you really studied when under my care!" the Sannin replied with a slow mocking applause.

"All this for a nickname?" he asked.

"I find it annoying and I am your Master so yes, what about it?" Orochimaru answered huffing as he jumped down on the floor to stand above his downed, and panting, student.

"It's childish to the extreme." Naruto answered.

"Well, as I said I am your Master so...To your face!" the Sannin answered kicking the blond's side before disappearing through **Shunshin**.

"GUH! I'LL GET YOU ONE OF THESE DAYS!" Naruto bellowed furious to the sky.

"It could have been worse, here, let me help you." Karin said helping him stand.

"Let's move towards the Tower, once made a scene about facing that bastard we'll be free to rest a little..."

"ONIICHAN!" Minako screamed in horror as she, her Team and Kabuto's joined the scene.

"Are you okay?" Naruko asked in apprehension.

"We heard a lot of noise and tried to see what was happening," Kabuto said as he approached the wounded blond to administer first-aid, his face the perfect poster of the worried ally.

"All according to plan?" the bespectacled young man asked with a very low whisper.

"Down to the letter." Naruto answered grimacing, both in pain and annoyance.

"Good! It should help a little, hopefully in the Tower there will be better-trained personnel." Kabuto said out loud once done bandaging Naruto's arm.

"Are you two okay?"

"We are, Naruto-niichan! We have both the Scrolls and Kabuto was helping us fend-off attackers and reach the Tower when we heard a giant explosion." Minako answered.

"The whole Forest shook like an earthquake, what happened?" Kabuto said with an amused tone.

"I had a little moment with Orochimaru the Sannin and he roughed me up a little in retaliation," Naruto answered chuckling.

"Can you move? Rapidly I mean?" one of Kabuto's Teammates asked sneering.

"I am not invalid, I just have a broken arm and a cracked rib, so just move along and SHUT-UP!" the blond roared making the other shut-up immediately with a strangled ' _Eek!'_ shriek.

"Sorry, never liked to be looked down by others."

"It's okay, Naruto-san, no-one likes that." Kabuto answered waving him off.

"Then we will accompany you, Naruto-san." Shino offered.

"The thing is mutual, we'll help you others as well since that Sannin may still be around." Karin answered.

 **Later that night – Tower in the middle of the Forest of Death – Dormitories -**

"Does the arm still hurt?" Kabuto asked as he sneaked inside the room Naruto and the girls had took over for themselves.

"We both are well-trained Medic-nins, Kabuto-ya. We both know that was nothing." the blond replied showing his perfectly-fine arm in answer.

"Especially if Tsunade herself treats you," the other added.

"She specialized in Medical knowledge while Jiraiya in Sealing Arts...Orochimaru-sama is simply very well versed in both,"

"And surpassing them in most cases."

"Most cases, not everything."

"Why, Naruto-kun? Is that bitterness what I feel in your tone? Do you by chance wish to surpass Orochimaru-sama?" Kabuto asked in mock surprise.

"You know it well...Just as I know you instead wish to have an ' _Identity'_ for your own." Naruto replied equally sarcastic, unsurprised to see a kunai fly towards him and miss his neck on a millimeter.

"And how do you know that?"

"Why, Orochi-ya-sama told me himself just like he told you everything about me! He likes Drama and the idea of his two _Best_ Students having a tiny Rivalry between them would be especially thrilling; other than having the added bonus of motivating us to grow stronger faster." Naruto replied nonchalantly, and secretly intrigued by the idea that the other had not noticed the invisible-thin string loosely circling Kabuto's throat like a noose for a moment before returning inside his body.

"Uhuhuhu! So? Are you my Rival then?" the glasses-wearing young man asked.

"No. Call it my only spark of rebellion, but I won't give him the pleasure to use me as a cheap form of entertainment. Not like this at least, I prefer to see myself as your colleague." the blond replied shrugging uncaring.

"Not a friend? I am hurt!" Kabuto answered moving an hand on his heart.

"Offer my a drink and I will consider it...Un-spiked of course,"

"It happened only once, and it helped you built immunity to poisons, Naruto-kun." Kabuto answered while moving towards the door.

"Why you are here?"

"Oh, my I almost forgot!"

"Kabuto..." the other hissed with narrowed eyes.

"Huhuhu! Soon the final part of Orochimaru-sama's plan will begin, tomorrow this Tower will host a set of preliminary fights, but in the Finals the Invading forces of Oto and Suna will attack in full force while our Master will have his show-down with the Third Hokage...the diversion to keep your father occupied is already being prepared..."

"And what about me?" Naruto asked.

"You will soon receive a list of names,"

"Names?"

"All people from the Teams present Orochimaru-sama wishes to acquire for his researches; during the chaos of the Invasion you, Karin and Moegi-chan will be tasked with their recovery. Alive of course, feel free to be masked or go as yourself and show your being affiliated with us, we will leave the choice to you."

"I'll see what I can do. Anything else?"

"Just to not fail or get hurt, we put a lot of effort in training you so it would be a waste seeing you die, good night!" Kabuto answered as he finally left the room.

A rapid movement of his hand and from Naruto's fingertip a thin string went launched towards and under the door, few seconds and the heavy sound of a body falling down followed by a low muttering of curses was heard as Kabuto got up and rapidly took his leave before someone could investigate while wondering _WHERE_ he had tripped to begin with.

"It's a childish and petty revenge, but is the only one I can take at the moment. So I'll take what I can get." the blond shrugged as he prepared to go to sleep.

Tomorrow will be an important day as it will sign another step towards the realization of Orochimaru's plans, meaning that he too will have to keep his eyes open just in case and act accordingly; until he could not be certain to usurp Orochi's control on his Cursed Seal he will keep following the bastard's orders, but as soon as his freedom was certain, the Snake Sannin too will join the blond's _'Hit List'_.

 **Omake – CALL ME ' _MOM!'_ -**

 **Minato's place – Kitchen -**

A very tense silence was filling the room as nobody dared to even breath too loudly as Kushina and Naruto were having a staring contest of Legendary proportion, the red-haired woman's glare meeting the disinterested gaze of the young blond man without faltering but instead making the air seem hard to breath.

"Call me ' _Mom'_." she hissed.

"No." the other answered nonplussed.

"Daddy I am scared..." Naruko muttered as she and her twin were hiding behind Minato.

"Stay close to me, girls. When two Uzumaki's ' _ **Aura of Stubbornness** '_ clash it's dangerous to be too close.

"Call me ' _Mom'_ I said!" Kushina said as she moved closer making the kitchen table burst to flame by itself.

"No." Naruto answered stepping forward himself and crossing his arms.

In that moment sparks of energy started generating between the two as the faint outline of two aura-like domes of energy entered in contact generating a strong, unnatural cold wind.

"I am your mother and you will call me ' _Mom'_ or ' _Mommy_ ' whatever you like it or not!" the woman said as her face turned into a black featureless version of itself with shining eyes and mouth while her hair started floating up in a shape resembling nine fox tails.

"At best I can offer ' _Mother'_ , do not start pretending too much, please." Naruto answered with a calm, yet blood-chilling, smile as a giant _Han'nya_ mask appeared behind his body.

The wind grew in power as a blood-red aura covered Kushina while a deep-blue one covered the young man, neither of the two admitting defeat but walking towards each other making the whole house tremble as soon as they went face-to-face.

"REALLY?!" Kushina growled.

"Really." Naruto answered calmly.

Then the impossible happened as Kushina's hand darted forward to grab his wrist and move his hand on her chest making him and the ones watching splutter in shock.

"If you don't call me ' _Mom'_ I'll tell everybody you touched my boobs on purpose and got hard." She said with a devious smile.

"But I didn't!" the horrified young man said shocked as he retreated his hand and took a step back.

"Oh! But who will people believe? Me or you?" the woman replied triumphant.

 _Sigh!_ "...Mom." clearly making a titanic effort and with an expression of utter betrayal Naruto finally used the accursed word making his mother gush happily and hug him tightly.

"YAY! See? It wasn't difficult!" she said caressing his head while giggling.

"Damn it." he growled in answer.

OP powers or not, Mothers were apparently always a step further of their children no matter what, that was what had always made them terrible foes one can never be prepared enough to face.

"What about me?" Minato asked hopeful.

"No!" Naruto replied furious.

 _Sigh_! "At least I tried..."

 ** **End of the Omake.****

 ** **OOOKAY! The second Chapter is done!****

 ** **I am sorry if I repeated over and over that Naruto has no choice but help Orochimaru even pretending to like it, but it seemed that the first time was not clear enough so I had to take time and reiterate the thing, making the story lose part of its '**** ** _ **mysterious charm'**_** ** **if it even has some.****

 ** **It can't be helped I guess...****

 ** **By the way, thank you so much for reading me and I will see you others around the Net so keep following me, please!****

 ** **BYEEEE!****

 ** **TR230.****


	3. Chapter 3

****I tried to pull a One Pi**** ** **e**** ** **ce and have Cliffhanger/anticipation shot as a closing for the Chapter.****

 ** **To explain,**** ** **you might have noticed that sometime**** ** **an issue of**** ** **few**** ** **Manga close with the last panel showing the result of something "**** ** _ **Important/**_** ** _ **shocking**_** ** _ **"**_** ** **happening that**** ** **took place**** ** **while we followed other characters**** ** **and so we "**** ** _ **missed**_** ** **"**** ** **,**** ** **leaving us wonder how things went to reach that point.****

 ** **There, that is what I did to close this Chapter. And do not worry, it is a "one time deal", an Experiment that won't happen again, just to warn whoever may not like the final result.****

 **Pairing: Naru** **to/Karin and later Naruto/Karin/Naruko and Minako.**

 **Naruko and Minako are two Ocs, Twin sisters born after Naruto that hold respectively the Yang-Half (Naruko) and Yin-Half (Minako) of Kurama .**

" **You bastard"** \- demon talking / jutsu.

"Let's finish this" – dialogue.

" _Can it get any worse?_ " - during flashback/Thoughts.

 ** _Have you seen how Trafalgar Law was dressed in Punk Hazard Arc? There, Naruto is_ _dressed_ _exactly_ _like that plus the sword, sans the tattoos._ _Just to be clear._**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own and NEVER will own the material I use/used/will use and I will NEVER take money for this or anything else I write** **here** **so leave me alone, lawyers!**

 **Naruto the Thrice Cursed Chapter** **3: The Invasion -**

 **Konoha – T &I Department – Morgue - **

In the very cold room, normally used to hold the shinobi of Konoha that had fallen in the line of duty and had been bought back for the doctors to ' _stitch back'_ in a presentable manner for the deceased's family members to give them their last good-bye before being brought to the graveyard for the funerals, was now closed under request of Minato.

In fact, the long metallic table in the middle of the room was holding the naked and cleaned-out corpse of a dead ANBU Rank woman that had a perfectly squared hole in the heart area they had found after the Written Exam and that both Hokage and T&I Head Interrogator had decided to re-examine on secret.

"You are late," the almost-bald old man tasked with the medical examinations of the Police Corp of Konoha said calmly, by-now nonplussed by the dead as he kept passing a hand inside the hole to study it with almost child-like curiosity.

"Last-minute preparations for the Finals, _Al_." Minato answered as he and Ibiki entered the room.

 _Aruiko "Al"_ _('_ Aru') _Ar_ _usaki_ simply looked at both Hokage and Head Interrogator from the top of his glasses and gave them a non-committal grunt of acceptance as he grabbed his walking cane to walk his way towards them with a very wide limp in his steps.

"Akane Hoshi, twenty-six-years-old, ANBU for less than six months. She has no other recent wounds on her body except for the big one." the coroner said with a professional tone while passing a gloved hand on the dead woman's hair in a fatherly way.

"We managed to hush everything up easily as it was the night shift to find her. Cause of death?" Ibiki asked while nearing the table with Minato to join _Al_.

"Heart removal, a perfectly squared hole has been opened on her chest to extract the heart, although the wound in itself is not normal." the old man answered.

"Is that why you asked the body to be took out of the coffin?" Minato asked with narrowed eyes.

"Yes, the guys looking at her had done a bad job dismissing the wound, as soon as I saw it instead I could see there were issues about its origins" Al answered shaking his head in annoyance.

"Why?"

"The cut is smooth. TOO smooth to be normal. And it is not decaying the cause of it." the coroner answered simply while pointing at the hole.

" _Smooth_?" Ibiki said confused.

"Here, wear those and feel it." the other answered throwing gloves at both men.

"...No edges, no protrusions...As if the body had always had a hole in there." Minato muttered surprised as he moved a finger inside the hole.

"And no blood, I asked the patrols that found her and they confirmed there wasn't blood around her, they understood she was dead only when they turned her face-up and saw the hole in her chest, not even her clothes were dirty." the coroner answered walking towards an iron plate holding a human heart cut in two.

"This instead was found at thirty-five feet from her on a rooftop...Perfect match with her DNA, completely cleaned without even a bruise from the removal and with only the blood flowing from the cut on it. The time of death is around 3 to 3:30 AM and her shift started at 3...This was not a job someone did taking it easy, it was done on the fly, in an instant as there aren't signs of her being tied-down or drugged." Al explained slamming the heart close to the girl's head with a dull **_**Clang**_** **!**

"She was alive when they did this?" Minato asked shocked.

"A Jutsu?" Ibiki asked at the same time while studying both organ and wound with narrowed eyes.

"In order: Yes she was alive and no it wasn't a jutsu to do this. I saw other deaths caused by " _Sharp"_ jutsu in my years here and I can tell you this: _Water and Ice blades_ tear apart, _Fire and Lightning blades_ leave burn marks, _Wind blades_ leave very sharp edges and _Earth Justu_ simply break everything. This is the work of something different from all that but with the precision of a scalpel. Whatever it is it has _erased_ the flesh around the heart, took out the organ still whole and left a squared _nothing_ in her chest." the coroner answered.

"But why then there wasn't blood? And why the heart was so far away from her?" Minato asked taking away the gloves.

"That is why I am saying that whatever did this is not normal." Al answered shrugging helpless.

"So no culprit, no chakra signature to follow, no weapon and no motivation?" Ibiki said growling.

"None of that, the only motivation I can give is that maybe this poor girl stumbled on somebody that didn't want ANBU sniffing around." the old man answered.

"...Where did they find the heart?" Minato asked looking at the report of the Autopsy.

"One of our Inns we are using for the Exams, the _Golden Arch_ if I am not mistaken. It has the delegations of Sound, Grass and Mist Village sleeping there." Al answered.

" _Mist...The culprit was close to Naruto?_ " the Hokage thought worried.

"And I guess nobody saw a thing?" Ibiki asked rhetorically.

"They had other things to worry about, a man from Suna had decided to slit his throat right in the middle of the hallway so they didn't notice what was happening outside."

"Yes, I received Suna's excuses about the issue just this morning, but why killing himself there?" the Hokage confirmed nodding.

"I can't tell because Suna's own ANBU carted the man away, but I could sneak a peak at their own reports and saw something peculiar."

"Which is?"

"That man had signs of having been tied-up at both wrist and ankles...Ah! And around the neck too, but the markings were too thin even for normal ninja wire to leave them, as if _strings_ had been used." Al answered.

"How thin?" Minato asked.

"I had to offer several drinks to the Coroner of Suna to take a peek as we are old acquaintances so I couldn't measure it properly...But by eye I can guess it was around that of a human hair or a just a fraction thicker."

"...That I know of there isn't wire that small in any weapon shop one can normally find in a Ninja Village or the Capital...Could it be one Custom-made?" Ibiki growled annoyed.

"It would snap too easily, and yet this one bounded a full-grown man weighting more than 90 kilograms, of Jounin Rank and an expert in close-range hand-to-hand combat renowned for his physical strength. He must have killed himself to not sell information to somebody questioning him in that hallway. The problem is if the suicide happened before or somehow _after_ the killer tied-him up." Al tried saying.

"So whoever killed our ANBU was questioning that man, and once the Suna guy killed himself our ANBU spotted him on that rooftop as he tried to escape, so our mystery assassin added an ANBU to the body count in retaliation before leaving."

"So it seems, Ibiki-san." Al answered.

 **"…."**

"Minato-sama?" the Coroner asked curious looking at the silent Hokage.

" _It was strange, Minato. It was as if I was no longer the one controlling my body,_ _something was_ _telling me to not move_ _, I could only tell something was touching my neck, something thin..."_ Kushina's words after the incident in the Forest of Death resounded in Minato's head.

"Were there any signs on the man's neck? At the base of the head, near the hairline on the back?" the blond man asked.

"Well, I can't be sure but- ** _ **KABOOOOOM!**_** **"** as the Coroner was about to answer the whole underground facility of the T &I Department shook violently making the lights flicker and almost throwing Al down the floor had not Ibiki caught him.

"What the?!" the Head Interrogator yelled as the door went opened in great hurry by Anko.

"IBIKI! Someone or something blew a hole in the weapon storage!" the woman yelled with wide eyes.

"That is the second deepest room of this place! How did they get here unnoticed?!" Minato answered as both him and Ibiki followed Anko outside.

"Well, it is not so deep anymore! Now you can actually see the sky from there!" she replied in disbelief as they kept running downwards through ramps and ramps of damaged stairs.

"And the outside guards saw nothing?!" Ibiki asked.

"We found them just like we found the ANBU in the Forest of Death, disassembled and mixed together! Some of the guys at the Hospital are putting them together as we speak." Anko replied.

"The same guy that killed our ANBU, bodies cut perfectly without blood, but contrary to her if you put the right pieces together they heal-up and do not fall apart." Minato said.

"I think so myself, he used a bomb?" Ibiki answered nodding.

"We don't know. They couldn't see his face, we only know he is a male from the body-shape and voice...He just punched the ground and opened a hole, we know for certain the whole Village shook like in an earthquake since we have news of buildings damaged and windows exploded." the woman answered.

"Punching a hole from ground-level and reach a room seven floors underground, this is insane no matter from which angle you look at it." Ibiki answered as the three reached the group of ANBU already stationed outside.

"HOKAGE-SAMA! NO!" one of them yelled grabbing Minato's arm to stop him from entering.

"What?" the blond man asked confused.

"Some kind of trap is in there, one of us tried to enter and has lost his hand as a result," the ANBU answered pointing at one of his colleagues whimpering on the floor while holding the bloody stump of his left arm Medics were hurrying to patch-up.

"What kind of trap?" the Hokage asked.

"Strings it seems, Hokage-sama. You have to squint and look at the right angle to see them, but they are damn sharp and tough as we can't cut them." another masked shinobi answered as his kunai kept trying to cut something only to get part of the blade ' _peeled off'_ as a result.

"This is the third kunai I ruin..." the same man then muttered dejected as he threw away the weapon.

"Strings again...We must have a maniac running around." Ibiki hissed making the ANBU in there scamper with a glare so to check the room and trap himself.

"What has been stolen?" Minato asked.

"We still can't enter to have a proper list, but at first sight we may have lost several scrolls of weapons, the books containing several lists of spies in other Villages we had amassed from spying attempt on us and probably the few Missing-nin we were secretly keeping here in stasis to cash the bounty on their heads." another ANBU answered with her voice sounding unsure.

"I see." Minato answered as the edge of his vision was locked on the mysterious figure standing hidden in the room's shadows that was looking directly at him from behind the featureless mask he was wearing and wearing a clearly-stolen Konoha ANBU suit.

" _Why letting me spot him?_ " The Hokage thought confused as the figure pointed upwards and then nodding slowly before melting back in the shadows.

"W-W-Wha?! T-The strings are gone!" Ibiki said in surprise as he could feel the string he was trying to cut disappear.

"Whatever it was it was only a temporary way to slow us down to let the thief escape. Ibiki, Anko: help the ANBU secure this hole, right down our T&I is seriously compromised so I want that hole closed immediately. And someone get to work to give me a precise list of what has been stolen! Everything! Even should it be a cheap paperweight or your favourite pencil you think you left here last time you came in this room, got it?!" the Hokage ordered with a barking scream.

"Yes, Hokage-sama!" the assembled shinobi with him answered as one.

"Good! In the meantime I will personally check the area around the crater, be careful, we do not down if other walls may come down because of all those damages." the blond man said entering the room and rapidly climbing the hole by jumping from a floor to the other.

 ** **Outside – area of the attack -****

It was total destruction, a deep crater like the impact area of a meteorite spanning for hundreds of feet, whatever it was even if it had been ' _precise'_ enough to drill a hole all the way down to the storage room it was not _clean_ enough to not be noticed or not leave behind collateral damages.

"You can still feel the after-shocks, like in a real earthquake." Minato mused aloud as he walked towards the closest patch of trees to the impact area.

"Come out! You wanted to talk, right?" the blond man asked rising his voice.

"Talk? Yes. Come out?...I would prefer not to." a metallic and distorted voice answered from the trees.

"Figures, not even his real voice...What do you want? You committed a serious crime by attacking us and stealing from our storage!"

"I will need that stuff one of these days, you would have used those spies and money for your own reasons, but I have MY OWN to follow, and from my point of view...My reasons are more important than yours." the voice answered with a cold chuckle.

"And the weapons?" Minato asked growling.

"Mere curiosity, I will add them to my collection...A pity your son will never recover one of Mist Village swords though, but I won't part from the centerpiece of my showroom!" the mysterious man answered mockingly.

"THERE!" finally pin-pointing the position of the speaker Minato threw one of his signature _Hiraishin_ kunais towards the voice and flashing right behind it with a sphere of chakra already formed in his hand.

 **"** ** **RASENGAN!/ROOM!**** **"** To Minato's surprise as soon as the jutsu connected the man went rapidly switched with one of the many trees uprooted by the explosion reducing the damage to his body to the minimum.

" _Tch!_ I wasn't cautious enough...You are worthy your Hype, Dear Hokage! Next time you won't be this lucky though!" the man hissed while holding his stomach.

"What is this?" The still airborne blond asked as he was held up in the air by an invisible force.

"...This is my ****Room**** , everything in here is mine to manipulate as I wish. More I won't say. Goodbye." the figure answered disappearing with a shunshin and letting Minato fall down on the ground.

 **"** ** **Room**** **...** What a strange technique, truly dangerous." Minato commented looking around himself and at the tree his Rasengan had reduced to a mass of splinters.

 ** **Later that night – Minato's residence – Minako's room – (Adult Contents Beware) -****

"Onii-sama! ONII-SAMA!" Minako screamed and screamed with her voice dull and muffed as she forcefully pressed her face down on her cushion while thrusting her hips back in hunger.

"...While I can understand the need of relieving yourself of the pent-up stress of the Chuunin Exams..."

"EEEEEEK!" the girl shrieked as she hastily covered herself with her bed's sheets.

"And as I can accept just as well your will to use our brother as a theme for masturbation, thing that I too do whenever the need arise..." Naruko added as she sat near her sister.

"I-I-I was just..."

"I feel myself forced to remember you of our plan, one YOU yourself came-up with. We need our brother help once done AND we need our parents (especially mom waiting in the living room right under us by the way) to not suspect a thing until the very end. So please control yourself." the girl finished saying peeking under the sheets to meet her sister's eyes.

 _Sigh!_ "You are right." Minako conceded as her head finally came out from the cocoon of sheets.

"Consider this: Dad and Jiraiya have finally caved and as soon as the Exams are over we will go on a three-years-long Training trip to the Toad's mountain for Sage Training. We are THIS CLOSE at reaching our goal. Tomorrow there will be the Finals and then we will start our training and in three years we will be done. Just hold-on until then." Naruko said her sister's shoulders in an iron grip.

"Since when you are the voice of reason between us?" the girl's twin asked chuckling.

"If you get to be the hormonal one, then I have to be the stoic one for once...I too would just love rubbing one or use a _Shadow Clone_ henged like Onii-san, but you told me that I needed to keep myself in control until we reached your so-called ' _Turning Point'_ in our plan."

"You are right...Sorry." Minako admitted deflating.

"Huhuhu! And there is a bonus, if we keep ourselves pent-up enough, when the time comes we will be able to ride him dry." Naruko answered smirking.

"He doesn't have a Biju inside, Uzumaki blood or not we will make him sore to the point of death...And he has a girlfriend already." the other said turning bitter at mentioning Karin.

" _Tch!_ And you fear her? We are prettier AND we are twins! We have the **_Twin Fetish Factor_** on our side...And the secret weapon,"

"Secret Weapon?"

"We are twin sisters, HIS twin sisters! The dark power of " _ **Wrongness** " _in screwing us is an even greater advantage against that stupid Karin! Sexy Glasses or not we have _TWO_ Fetishes on our backs!" Naruko said smiling deviously.

"And with our own _Uzumaki Life Force/_ _natural healing_ and his _Enhanced Healing_ from Orochimaru's experiments we wouldn't even need to worry about problems when it will come to babies..." Minako said thoughtful.

"Yep!"

"...I call dibs on ' _Himawari'_ if mine is a girl!" Naruko said rapidly.

"Fuck!...Okay, okay!" the other conceded bitterly.

"You think we will be able to go through this crazy plan of yours, Minako?"

"We are strong, Sister. We will become even stronger training together and Naruto-niisan has those three powers and the training the Snake Sannin gave him, the three of us should be able to keep whoever will try stopping us at bay if we work together..." she answered sighing unsure.

"I hope you are right...Otherwise there is always _Plan B_."

"I hate your plan B, Naruko."

"Me too, that is why we are keeping it as a last measure."

"True."

Unknown to them and Kushina though Minato was no longer in his Office finishing the last touches for the Finals hold the next day (and so being late for dinner), but was instead at the other side of Konoha talking with the missing member of the Namikaze Family.

 ** **At the same time – rooftops of Konoha – Uchiha District -****

Minato was jumping silently from a rooftop to another in complete silence while trying to force his eyes to better focus and see through the absolute darkness surrounding him; cursing himself for blindly refusing to consider the option of his son ever attacking him.

"Okay, I admit that implying you were the thief breaking into our T&I Department was a dick move, but why the hostility?" Minato asked whispering as he kept his senses as much sharp as he could.

"You also subtly asked me if I still work for Orochimaru, _Hokage-ya._ " the disembodied voice of the man's son answered seemingly from all around him.

" _Okay, I am forced admit (in the privacy of my thoughts), that Orochimaru DOES KNOW how to train somebody._ " the man thought as he was finding hard to pin-point his son's location.

"That was a bad idea as well, even if it still fails to explain why you are attacking me."

"...We are being watched, Minato. That much you should be able to tell." Naruto whispered right in the man's ears as the pommel of his sword went slammed on the man's back.

"Argh! OOOOORRAA!" the Hokage growled, answering to the attack by grabbing the younger blond's collar to throw him down the floor and then circling his neck with an arm.

"Where?" Minato asked while secretly looking around them.

"Here and there. I still have a leash around my neck, they just made the chain longer." the man's son answered before breaking free and scampering away.

" _Here and there...And his eyes looked in three different places, I got it._ " Minato thought in realization while creating three copies of himself.

As the clones disappeared to hunt-down the men spying on his son, the Original Hokage took-out two kunai with three-pronged tips.

"Using the **_**Hiraishin**_** already? And you want me to believe you are not hostile?" Naruto said with a tiny smile and taking a step back with his body ' _melting'_ once again in the shadows of the near houses disappearing instantly.

"Is time to be serious, Naruto...It was you or NOT?" Minato asked again, but contrary to before glaring intensely towards where he thought the young man was.

 **"...** ** **Room****." the other answered paralyzing the Hokage.

 **"** ** _ **Mes!**_** **"** **(** ** _ **Knife**_** ** **not**** ** _ **Scalpel. as ElementalMaster16 pointed out XD)**_**

"GUH!?" Minato muttered in surprise as he felt something slid out of his chest.

"Does this answer your question?" Naruto answered walking to stand in front of his father while holding the transparent squared case holding the man's heart.

"What are you-ARGH!" the man asked before gasping in pain as soon as his son squeezed the cube.

"Orochimaru..." Naruto said lifting his empty hand.

"...Me." he then said putting the heart in the ' _Orochimaru'_ hand while looking at Minato with a meaningful look.

"...If he squeezes, you die." Minato answered in horror after a short pause of thought.

"Taking distance didn't work, the Seal has not a limitation in range." the young man said putting the man's heart back in its right place.

"So he asked you to attack our T&I department?"

"He wanted the names of his spies away from you people's hands...That _Rasengan_ hurts by the way." he answered smirking.

"But you recovered pretty well," Minato answered sadly.

"I know my way around Medical Jutsu."

"And you stole Zabuza Momochi's sword."

" _Recovered,_ not _Stolen_. It belongs to Mist and you know it, Mei Terumi-ya wants the _Seven_ to be reborn and I am still a shinobi of her Village."

"Technically I should arrest you; for the stealing, the attack in itself to the T&I Department AND your working for Orochimaru." Minato said taking a fighting stance.

"I am sorry for Itachi's little brother, but that was just like what it was with the attack today and my past jobs for the Snake Sannin...It was all a matter of either obeying or dying. And I have still too much to do before getting killed."

"Then let me, your mother and Jiraiya study that Seal! We can change it! Even if removing it would be lethal to you, we can make it permanent and stop everybody from influencing it and you!"

"Huhuhu!...Aren't you a dreamer?..." the young man answered with a mirthless chuckle as he walked away and stopping after few steps.

 **"** ** _ **Ginguruwa. (Silver Enclosure**_** ** _ **)**_** **"** Naruto then rising a hand and making the moon reflect on the thin strings shooting from his fingertips towards three seemingly random directions.

"Your clones got three spies of Orochimaru from Oto, but they missed the ones from Suna." he said as Minato could see the strings slowly turn red and dripping.

"...A cocoon of strings, the more you move the more you get cut with the vibration making the blood reach me. I can either wait for them to bleed to death...Or do this..." he finished saying closing his fist and moving down his arm with a fast slashing motion.

 **"** ** _ **Chigarami**_** ** **.**** **(** ** **Blood Tangle)**** ** **"**** The result was seeing a chaotic flow of thin strings returning inside the young man's hand and shining in white under the moon soon followed (to Minato's Horror) by a short, thin rain of dark red blood.

"Be worried about Oto and Suna and the Finals...Then you will be free to worry about me." Naruto said turning to look at his father.

"Just be sure Minako and Naruko will come out unscathed, or I will put Konoha too on my ' _Hit List'_." he said glaring at the Hokage.

"W-WAIT! I-"

 **"** ** **Shambles.**** ** _"_** the young man answered disappearing while a small pebble fell down once appeared in his place.

"NARUTO!" Minato yelled helpless to the dark sky.

"Oto, Suna and the Finals? Orochimaru's spies coming from Suna? What does all of this mean?" the man muttered confused.

 ** **Not far away – With Naruto -****

"Karin." the young man said making said girl walk out from the shadows near his arriving point.

"Was it really necessary? Telling him that?" Karin asked.

"I never had the intention of hiding _EVERYTHING_ from them, I DO need them to ' _save me'_ from Orochimaru's control, as long as I have this Seal on my skin I will have the right ' _excuse'_ to move forward our agenda as it will all seem like the Sannin ordered me to do what I do." Naruto explained as he started walking.

"You think they will really be able to modify the Seal without killing you?" Karin asked worried as she stopped him by hugging him.

"Honestly? I doubt it, I fear it will need Orochimaru's death for my and everybody else Seal to stop working..."

"BUT THAT WOULD MEAN YOU WOULD DIE AS WELL!" she yelled forcing him to turn around and look at her.

"Huhuhu! It never was something fixable, but I can at least make sure you, Moegi and my sisters will have a maniac less to worry about before I die...What I am doing, I am doing it to give you four a peaceful life away from...This..." he answered moving a hand towards the Village while showing an expression of disdain.

"I want a peaceful life, but with you!" Karin answered shaking him.

"Then what?" he asked with a sad smile.

"We ask your father for help and-"

"I breached their T&I Department." the other pointed-out amused.

"Yes, but-"

"I stole secret documents and several weapons and money." he added.

"B-But-"

"I pretty much confirmed that if needed I would work for a Missing-Nin."

"But I don't want to lose you!"

"...Then we'll find a way to have only Orochimaru die instead of the two of us." he replied smirking.

"T-T-That's...it?"

"I am sure that we'll be able to find something around Orochimaru's labs and hidden bases. For now leave it at that, we'll deal with the details later. Let's go, Karin!" the blond man answered hurrying away.

"W-W-Wait for me!" Karin answered hurrying to follow him with a more relieved expression.

" _It's a fool plan, a suicide, a stupid idea...That is why you are going to make it work! WE are going to make it work!"_ the girl thought unable to stop herself from smiling.

"Moegi did what I asked?" Naruto asked.

 ** _ **BOOM!**_**

In answer a small girl landed near the two forming a paw-shaped crater and then rapidly jumping on the blond's back to be hold in a piggy-back ride.

"Moegi moved the bad men Naruto-chan didn't like away!" Moegi said proudly.

"And where exactly?" he asked.

"Inside one of the active Volcanoes near Iwa...Right in their core." Karin supplied adjusting her glasses.

"Good. Tomorrow there will be the Finals, have you organized the anonymous notes for Hiruzen-san to find?"

"Yes, your father will be notified first thing tomorrow."

"And the temporary Summoning Circles?"

"That Jiraiya will find the marked map outside his room tomorrow morning as well," Karin answered.

"Good, unfortunately those will be prepared tomorrow to be used at the last moment otherwise they would have been found-out sooner." Naruto answered pleased.

"Moegi already moved the stuff Naru-chan wanted in the secret house," Moegi said.

"Good, they won't find what I stole at least thanks to your Paw Curse."

"You killed every other spy?" Karin asked.

"Left a couple of Shadow Clones around to hunt the Oto ones down, my String Clones took care of the Suna ones...What about Kumo?"

"Moegi took the men entering the Pale Eyes House and moved them in the cages," Moegi answered.

"She means the Hyuga Clan Compound. Once she did that I knocked them down to seal them in the special scrolls we prepared." Karin added.

"Very well, the bargain chirp for Kumo too is in place...Suna too will be open to help us once done here and Mist was already a given...What about Iwa?" Naruto asked.

"They are not remaining for the Finals since no Team of theirs lasted until then. Onoki has already left with most of his _Entourage_ whilehe kept whining about Konoha cheating just to have Iwa lose," Karin answered.

"Figures...So We'll be forced to ' _Use'_ Kurotsuchi for Iwa, eh?"

 _Sigh!_ "I would prefer not to...But yes."

"We have no other choice."

"Other than that, everything else too went just as planned, luckily the Jinchuuriki of Suna had a small tantrum that caught the attention of both ANBU and Tsunade-san, she and Jiraiya-san stopped that boy from killing one of their Jonin, but other than some threats the thing went hushed under the rug to stop a scandal from spreading and ruin Suna and Konoha's relationship." Karin finished reporting.

"Suna especially NEEDS this Village to trust them...At least until the Finals are interrupted and the Invasion starts, in the end drawing my father out into a small fight had its use as you said, it distracted him and nobody saw you two enter his office," the blond man said smirking.

"But why the Uchiha Compound?"

"It was isolated enough. Exception made for Sasuke-san, nobody ever goes there."

"We did everything we could to prepare...Everything's ready." Karin said somberly.

"Everything is ready." Naruto replied with narrowed eyes.

 ** **The next day – Chuunin Exam Finals – Arena -****

In the deafening roar of the audience cheering for Sasuke's fight versus Gaara nobody heard one of the personal guards of the Kazekage lean closer to whisper in the man's ears.

"Orochimaru-sama?" the man said coldly.

"Yes?" the masked Sannin replied without looking away.

"Everything is ready."

"Very well, Jirobo. Give to Naruto-kun and Kabuto-kun the command." he answered with a sickening smile spreading on his face.

Just as Sasuke's Chidori jutsu pierced Gaara's giant sand dome feathers started falling on the arena while the demonic scream of the Jinchuuriki of Suna erupted with all its inhuman fury in tandem with his half-transformed hand bursting out nailing the Uchiha boy in the chest shooting the Genin of Konoha against the wall and then through it unconscious,

"What is happening!?" Minato roared while glaring at Orochimaru.

"Simple, Minato-kun...Just a matter of revenge, MY Revenge!" the Snake Sannin answered as the whole booth they were occupying collapsed making the other dignitaries scatter as Orochimaru took distance to Hunt-down Hiruzen Sarutobi.

"Wait!"

"You have other things to worry about, Mina-kun! Hahahahaha!" the Sannin replied as soldiers flooded the streets and the shinobi hidden between the crowd in the arena started attacking.

"Other things?" Minato muttered unsure.

"Hokage-sama!" a near ANBU yelled as a wooden spear went inches from beheading the blond only for him to disappear in a yellow burst of light.

"...Other things indeed..." the Hokage muttered with narrowed eyes as Hashirama and Tobirama Senju themselves appeared to attack him.

 **"** ** **Edo Tensei**** ** **(Impure World Resurrection)****...Just like him to use something like that as a distraction, I will help you, Minato!" Tsunade said joining the fight.

"You sure?" he asked.

"It's a matter of family honor, that bastard is using them to attack us, it is my duty to return them to their deserved rest!" the woman answered tightening her fists in determination.

"Then I'll leave Hashirama to you."

"Fine by me, where is the pervert?" Tsunade answered as a tidal wave courtesy of the revived Second Hokage forced them to split up momentarily.

"Snake Hunting, an anonymous friend gave us the location of summoning circles made by the enemy, Sensei and Gamabunta are taking care of them."

"Anonymous?" the woman asked smirking.

"Who else could have done that? He may be forced to work for the wrong side, but I knew he was still a good boy at heart!"

"Another good reason to free him!" she answered punching a Wooden Dragon to splinters making Hashirama smile in satisfaction no matter the mind control he was under.

"Will Minako and Naruko be fine? I saw them with Kakashi giving chase to that half-transformed Jinchuuriki of Suna!" the busty woman asked worried.

"We all trained them well, as for Suna...I am going to chew them alive once done here!" Minato answered furious.

It was in that moment that the fight stopped in that area and around it, in the arena especially as the ones fighting in the stands (like Minato and Tsunade against the revived Hokages) and on the various rooftops had the curious feeling of lacking ground to stand on as somehow the arena and several houses went cut in half and slightly launched in the air along a soul-crushing feeling of pure Rage washing over everybody.

"What the..." Minato said confused as a huge Tanuki was seen floating in the air cut in two perfect halves, but contrary to the trees and the houses (and arena) of Konoha, it remained floating instead of slamming back down on the awaiting lower halves.

"Someone got mad enough to cut a Biju in half, AND a great deal of Konoha as collateral damage." Tsunade commented as she watched Hashirama and Tobirama heal from the damages her punches and Minato's Rasengan did to them.

"And I think I know WHO is the perpetrator..." Minato commented.

 ** **At the other side of Konoah – outside the Village – With Minako and Naruko -****

 **"** ** **Room: Shima Katta.**** **"** Naruto growled as his sword shined ominously still covered by an eerie electricity-like green aura. **(** ** **Island-cutter)****

"O-O-Oniisan..." Minako said shocked while holding the barely-conscious and heavily-wounded Naruko up.

"GUAAAAAAH!" Gaara gurgled in agony with the very deep gash that had been opened on his chest spraying thick spurts of blood in great quantity.

What happened? When it happened? And what WILL happen next now that the cursed Ninja joined the fight? Next Chapter will hold the answers so stay tuned as the Invasion is just begun!

 **Chapter 3 is over!**

 ** **As I said, I tried to pull a One Pi**** ** **e**** ** **ce and have Cliffhanger/anticipation shot as a closing for the Chapter.****

 ** **To explain,**** ** **you might have noticed that sometime**** ** **an issue of**** ** **few**** ** **Manga close with the last panel showing the result of something "**** ** _ **Important"**_** ** **happening that**** ** **took place**** ** **while we followed other characters,**** ** **leaving us wonder how things went to reach that point.****

 ** **There, that is what I did, I tried to create some hype and failed miserably XD.****

 ** **By the way, next chapter will cover the Finals properly, following the Twins and Naruto's point of view along a "PROPER" fight against Gaara.****

 ** **Sorry for the experimental final part of the Chapter.****

 ** **Tr230.****


End file.
